First Feelings
by DarknessLover12345
Summary: Outsiders all the guys are straight.


I was walking to school with my friends, Melynda and Marie one day, and we were talking about guys, of course, trying to figure out who the other liked. I'd never admit I liked Johnny though. Johnny was a Greaser, and we were Socs. We weren't supposed to like each other or anything, but I still liked him. We had all our classes together, well..except one. I mean, yeah, I thought other guys were cute, but not like Johnny. Johnny was sweet and always helped when he could, no matter if they're Greasers or Socs.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. We were guessing who the other thought was hot, and it was my turn. _I hope they don't figure out _I thought to myself. "Um...Ricky?" Marie asked, kinda loud, but, hey, she's always loud, you can't expect anything else. "Nope." I responded. "What about, um...what's his name...Jake?" Melynda asked. "Nope." I answered, smiling. They kept guessing, but never guessed right. I was so happy. "DAMMIT! Who do you fucking think's hot?" Marie growled. "Ya, gotta keep guessin'. Ain't no way I'm tellin' ya." I grinned. "Well, knowing you, we're never gonna guess because you'd say no anyways." Melynda said. "Oh, oh. I know." Marie yelled. "That guy." She said, pointing right at Johnny. My face went white. _SHIT,_ I thought, _I'm so fucking screwed. _"Psh...No. I don't even know his name." I responded quickly. "Yeah you do. He's in half our classes, Autumn. How could you not know his name?" Melynda said suspiciously. "Well, I know his name. I just don't know him." I said. "You don't. Well...You're always asking him for help and sitting beside him. How do you not know him?" Marie whispered, which sounded more like she was just speaking. "I..Uh..Well..Um." I stammered. _Shit, I gotta think of something fast, _I thought. "He sits closest to you guys and I don't know how to do a lot of the stuff." I replied, happy with myself. "Autumn. _You_ help _us_ with homework. It's the same thing." They said together. "Well..Um..I know how to do it because he shows me." I replied.

They both stared at me like I'd lost my mind. Then again...Maybe I had. I was confused a lot. Well, I also thought of Johnny a lot. Maybe that's what it was. I didn't pay attention much because of that. I'd never admit to it though, rather have them think I was just confused. I smiled inwardly. I loved my friends, but Marie had a habit of saying the first thing on her mind, and I didn't want everyone to know that. So, I just kept that to myself.

"Hello...Earth to Autumn." Melynda said, waving a hand in front of my face. "You still with us?" "What? Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, what were you saying?" I asked. "We were saying, WE NEED TO GET OUR ASSES TO CLASS BEFORE THEY COME OUT HERE, SEE US HERE, AND RIP OUT OUR HEARTS!" Marie yelled. "Yo, I'm coming. Shut up." I said back, noticing almost everyone was gone. I didn't want to miss another day of school. I'd already missed, like, a lot. But, hey, we only had three weeks left and then we had summer. WOOHOO!

I linked arms with them and we walked to class, to Johnny. I sighed, which didn't help the fact that they thought I had a crush on Johnny.

_Shit, I'm so dead. I forgot about our test. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _I thought. Now I wished I would have skipped. Marie just reminded me, so I couldn't leave because we were already in school, and I couldn't study because it was in our first class, math. Ugh. _Fuck, _I thought. The seat next to Johnny, and my friends was taken. By who? Well, it was taken by that bitch Kayla. Dammit, at least next to Johnny, I felt like I could pass. He made me feel relaxed, but the only seat left was next to Ponyboy.

Oh well. He may not help, but at least I know he's nice. He's friends with Johnny, how could he not be? I flopped down in the seat beside him and noticed him looking at me. "What?" I asked. "What? Nothing." He said, looking away. I looked back up at the teacher. He told us that if we were caught cheating on the test, we had detention and got a zero. Ugh, bastard.

I began the test when he told us to start, but noticed Pony constantly glancing between me and Johnny. I looked at Johnny and saw him look back at me. _What the hell?_ I thought. He usually just looked at me when I asked for help, why was he looking at me now? And why was Pony looking at me, or between us for that matter? I just shook my head and went back to work. I finished and looked around. I was the third person done, next to Melynda and Marie of course. I noticed Kayla move closer to Johnny and glared at the back of her head.

Marie looked at me, saw me glaring at Kayla, and giggled. 'Fuck you' I mouthed to her. 'Shut the hell up Autumn. If you don't like Johnny, quit giving Kayla the death glare' she mouthed back, tapping Melynda on the shoulder and pointing at me and Kayla. I acted in the only way I knew how. I waited until the teacher turned around, and I flipped them both off and stuck my tongue out. Of course, this caused both of them to giggle, which caused the teacher to turn around and almost catch me. When he turned back around I mouthed 'Idiots, you almost got me caught'. They shrugged and apologized.

Pony looked between us and shook his head. I waited until he looked back down and stuck my tongue out at him. They giggled, again, so I shook my head and laid my head on my arms, thinking about Johnny.

I jumped when the teacher said time was up, to pass our test to the front. I grabbed Pony's, slapped the guy in front of me on the arm, and handed them to him. He glared at me, but took the papers. When he turned around, I flipped him off and almost slapped him again. This time, though, I would of slapped him in the head. Pony grabbed my arm and whispered for me not to do it. I rolled my eyes at him and laid my head back down.

I slept through the rest of class. I woke up when Pony bumped me and said we were leaving. I grabbed my bag and went to Marie and Mel. "Ugh. I hate tests." I moaned. "Well, we have homework, again." Mel said. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yep. I'll tell you what it is later." Marie said. "Stupid. Fucking. Teachers." I said. Marie and Mel giggled, again, and I stuck my tongue out at them, again. "Why'd you sit with Ponyboy?" Mel asked. "'Cause some bitch took her seat." Marie answered, just as Kayla walked by. Me and Mel doubled over laughing. I love my friends. "Well, at least I could get him if I wanted him." She responded, flipping her hair. "You. Stupid. Fucking. BITCH! We all know you want him. And just so you know, if you ever say something like that to my friend again, I'll personally rip out your heart and feed it to you. You have no right to say shit like that to my friends. They aren't stupid, and they have feelings, unlike you." I said, backing her up until she was right against the lockers and I was in her face. "AUTUMN! Go to my office right now." The principal said from behind me. I groaned. I was so dead, my parents told me if I got sent to the office again, I was grounded. Well, then again, they never followed through. I smiled to myself. I'd wanted to do that for so long. "But, sir. She only did that because she said something to me first. She called me ugly and stupid." Marie said. "Is that true?" He asked Kayla. "Well, um, no, sir, I said she look really pretty today and that I bet she made a good score on the test." She replied, smiling sweetly. "That's bull. I heard what you said." Me and Mel said together. "Well, three against one. Sorry Kayla, but I believe them." He said and told her to go to his office.

When they were out of ear shot, we all giggled and walked off. "Serves the bitch right." Marie said. We all laughed and went to our next class, English. BORING. We didn't do much in there, we just read books, well pretended to. Everyone was actually texting.

_Mel: Hey, Autumn, look behind you_

I looked behind me, and Johnny was looking at me. When he noticed me looking, he looked away.

_Marie: Well, I wonder what he's looking at_

_Me: Well, idk. Hey, let's go shopping after school_

_Marie: Hell yeah_

_Mel: Def_

_Me: You guys are crazy_

We kept texting and talking about shopping. They kept teasing me about Johnny, but stopped when I quit replying to their texts.

"Ricky, put your phone up." The teacher said. Ricky put it up, until she was back at her desk, then he pulled it back out. We all knew she couldn't care less, she was texting too, and only said that when the principal was around the class door. "Johnny, would you come up here please. I just got a message saying your dad's here to pick you up." She said. I looked back and saw fear in Johnny's eyes. "Um, Miss Jones, can I go to the restroom?" I asked. "Sure, whatever." She said, handing me a pass.

I went out of the room, waiting for Johnny to come out. When he did, I noticed his body was tense and he looked scared. "Johnny, what's the matter?" I whispered. His eyes widened when he saw me standing there. "Nothing." He whispered back, "Don't you need to go to the restroom?" "Um. No. I just said that to see why you looked so scared." I responded. He looked me up and down, studying me. "I'm not scared." He responded, but I could hear the quiver in his voice. I looked him in the eyes and noticed it looked like he was about to cry. "Johnny, what is it?" I asked, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He released a shaky breath. "M-my dad beats me. He says it's my fault my mom left. Says that she hated me because I wasn't good enough." He said with tears running down his face. I reached up and wiped the tears from his face. "Johnny, I want to come with you." I whispered. "What? No." He said, shaking his head. "Johnny." I said forcefully, but gently, "I'm coming with you, even if I have to tie your hands together to get you to let me. I'm not letting you go alone." He finally relented. I walked with him all the way to the office door.

"I'm following you out. If he hurts you, I swear I will cut his fingers off." I whispered. His eyes widened. "No. He might hurt you." He said. "Johnny, I beat the hell out of a guy for telling my friend that her mom was an idiot. I can handle myself." I said, grinning at him. "Autumn, please don't." He begged me.

"Where is my son?" We heard a man say to the lady at the front desk. "I'm right here." Johnny said, still holding my hand with one of his, and the door with the other. "Well, let's go..." His dad paused and looked at his arm behind his back. "Who's behind you?" His dad said evenly, though by the look in his eyes, I knew he was angry. "Father, this is Autumn." He said, pulling me in front of him. I looked his father up and down. "Hello." He said. "What up?" I responded, smiling. He looked at me and the anger in his eyes grew. "Sorry, but we have to go." He said. "See ya, Johnny." I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I'm following you." I whispered in his ear. When I leaned back down, his eyes were wide and he nodded, turning around, but not before I saw the smile on his face.

"Who was that Soc?" I heard his father ask. "She's a friend." He replied. I saw his father stop and turn to him. "YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A DAMN SOC!?" He said, right before he slapped Johnny. "GET YOUR DIRTY MITTS OFF HIM, YOU SICK. STUPID. PSYCHOTIC. BASTARD." I yelled, stepping out from the bush I was hiding behind. "What did you just say to me, you bitch?" He growled, coming closer to me. "I said, 'Get your dirty mitts off him, you sick. Stupid. Psychotic. Bastard.'" I responded grinning. He raised his hand to hit me, but I pulled the pocket knife out of my boot and had it pressed to his throat before he could touch me. "Try to hurt me, and I'll rip your heart out through your throat. Lay one finger on Johnny, that's meant to harm him, and I'll rip your heart out through you throat. Are we clear?" I said, pressing the knife closer to his throat. He nodded, looking down at me. "Now, come on Johnny, we're not done with class." I said, turning slightly to Johnny. He looked at me and grinned. He started walking away, and I pressed the knife closer to his father's throat before grabbing my stuff, sliding the knife back in my boot, and jogging after Johnny.

"Wow! You were awesome." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I blushed. "I do it a lot. I use to live in a neighborhood where, if you didn't know how to protect yourself, you'd end up in a ditch somewhere. Dead or worse." I responded. "Oh. Well, at least you know how to protect yourself. I don't have to worry about protecting you." He said. We talked until we were back in class, of course we only had like ten minutes, but, hey, why not.

"Took you long enough. What are you doing back, Johnny?" Miss Jones said when we walked in. "My dad didn't want to pick me up, he gave me money for lunch." Johnny said, making up an excuse easily. Maybe that's what he did when people asked about all of the bruises and stuff. My poor Johnny. "Well, go do something, class is about over. Go have fun." She said.

We went to my desk and sat down, me on the desk, him in it. We talked about everything. The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch.

Marie and Mel were waiting for me when I came out the door. "Yo, Autumn. What..." Mel trailed off, her eyes going behind me to Johnny. "Hey Marie, Melynda." Johnny said, waving at them. Their mouths fell open and their eyes widened. "H-hey Johnny." They stammered. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Johnny laughed too, their faces were just so funny. "Might wanna close your mouthes, you're gonna catch some flies." Johnny laughed. "Are you guys, like, together?" Marie asked. "For real. Are ya?" Mel asked. Johnny looked at me and I nodded. "Yep. We're together." Johnny said, grinning. "YES! I knew it was him." Marie jumped up and down. "Knew what was me?" Johnny asked, truly confused. "We were trying to guess who liked who. Who I liked, who Marie liked, and who Autumn liked. You're the one we couldn't figure out." Mel answered him. He looked at me and I blushed. Damn them. He leaned down to my ear. "I'm the one, huh? Well, I've had my eye on you for a while now." He whispered, then kissed my neck. I moaned, which caused Marie and Mel to giggle. "No PDA." Ricky said as he passed. I giggled, I usually didn't break the rules, but if Johnny wanted me to, I'd do just about anything. He laughed and did it again, which caused me to moan again. I pushed him away. Damn him and his hotness. "Johnny, do you want everyone to see this?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to give him better access when he did it again. "I don't care, they can't have it." He said against my skin, the warmth of his breath causing me to shiver. "Okay you two, break it up. I don't need to see this." Marie said, startling us away from each other. We smiled like two kids that had got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Sorry." We both mumbled. "There's a janitor's closet down the hall." Mel joked, though we looked at each other like we were thinking about it. "I was kidding." Mel said quickly. "Let's go to lunch." I said, grabbing Johnny's hand and linking arms with Mel, who linked arms with Marie.

After lunch sucked. Johnny had a different class than us. I was sad, but at least I still had my buds. "Ugh. I don't want to go to Science." I whined. Marie and Mel looked at me, knowing I wanted to hang with Johnny. "I miss him already." I pouted. "We could ditch." Mel suggested. I looked at Marie, saw the look of approval in her eyes, and ran after Johnny. "Johnny." I said, coming up beside him. "Yeah?" He questioned. "I was wondering, do you, maybe, want to skip class?" I said looking at the ground and biting my lip. He grabbed me and hugged me. "Hell yes." He said into my hair.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to Mel and Marie. They looked at me and I grinned. "Okay, we got to sneak out. What we gonna do?" Mel asked. I walked through the crowd, dragging them behind me, and went out the door. "Like that?" I questioned with a smile. Mel stuck her tongue out at me and made a face, which I answered by flipping her off. "Wow! You guys amaze me." Johnny said. I grinned and pulled them toward the street. "Where we going?" Mel asked. "To my house to get my car." I responded. "What?!" They all said. "What? I have a car and a license." I said, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, we have our license, but not cars." Mel responded.

We got to my house and hopped in the car with Mel driving, Marie in the passenger seat, and me and Johnny in the back. I sat on Johnny's lap, snuggled against his chest and listening to music. Marie and Mel were talking and joking, but I was lost to it all. I was so comfortable, all I smelled was Johnny, all I saw was Johnny's face, all I heard was Johnny's heart beat, all I knew in that moment was Johnny.

"JOHNNY?!" We heard someone yell from the side of the road. Mel stopped the car. We looked around and saw Soda and Dally by the side of the car, staring at Johnny. "Oh, hey guys. This is Mel, Marie, and my girl, Autumn." Johnny said, pointing to each of us. We waved at them and smiled. They just kept staring, which started to piss me off. "Hey, guys, what is your fucking problem?" Marie said. They looked at her with wide eyes. Dammit. "Take a picture, idiots, it will last longer." I mumbled against Johnny's chest. They looked at me, which I responded to by glaring. "Th-they're Socs. What are you doing with Socs?" They asked. "Shut up. They're not like most Socs, they like us." Johnny said, pulling me closer. They looked at us, trying to decide if they could trust us or not. Johnny leaned over and whispered something to them, which caused their eyes to widen and move to me. Shit, what'd he say to them. "Her?" I heard Dally say with disbelief. "What about me?" I growled at them. "Nothing." They all said. I glared at them and turned to Mel and Marie. Jerks. "Hey, Mel, can we hang with you guys?" Dally asked. "Not my car." Mel answered, looking at me. They all turned toward me. "Uh, sure." I mumbled, crawling on Johnny's lap to give them room.

It was kind of a tight fit, but we made it work. I curled up and buried my face into Johnny's chest. I breathed in deep, loving his scent. I heard him laugh, but quit when I went to move away from him. He pulled me back to him and kissed my head. I heard everyone laugh, so I flipped them off. "Autumn, quit flipping us off. There's other people here." Mel groaned. "We don't care. We're used to it." They said. I smiled, I was going to enjoy having them around, they were fun. They kept joking and hitting each other. It was funny, until Soda hit me. "Dammit, Soda. Watch were you're hitting. Hit me again and I swear, I'll stab you." I huffed. "Sorry, Autumn, I didn't mean to hit you." Soda said, patting me on the head like a dog. I waited until he was about to touch me again, and bit him. "OW. Son of a..." Soda said, shaking his hand while glaring at me. I grinned and cuddled back up on Johnny. Everyone was laughing, including Marie, who I'm pretty sure had a crush on Soda. "That was so mean." Soda whined. "Aw, the poor baby. He got hurt." Dally said, still laughing. "Shut up, Dally." Soda growled. I laughed, they were all idiots, even my friends. Dally laughed and punched him in the arm. "I was just kidding, you complete moron." Dally said. Soda stuck his tongue out at Dally, causing us all to laugh. I looked out at the road and saw someone in an alley. "Holy shit. Mel, pull over, now." I said, smiling. I saw Grave, my dealer. Score, we were getting fucked up tonight. I jumped out and ran over to him. "Yo, can I get some MJ?" I asked when I was in front of him. "Sure. How much?" He asked. I gave him $40. "I think that's it." I said. "We'll have a hundred." Marie said, handing him $60. Johnny came over. "Hey. Who's this?" He asked. "Oh. Johnny, Grave. Grave, Johnny." I said, pointing between the two. They shook hands and Grave handed me the MJ. I squealed and thanked him.

"Now all we need is some alcohol." Dally said. "Way ahead of ya." I said, pulling out the Vodka I'd gotten from Jake, my other dealer. "YES!" Marie yelled. I rolled my eyes and stuck my head out the window of the car. "Get your head in. You could get hurt." Johnny said, tugging me back inside the car. Ugh. Nothing was gonna happen, I did it all the time. I shook my head at him and pulled it in, just for his benefit. "Gosh, you're so protective of her. Why?" Soda said. "Because, she's my girl and I got to protect her." Johnny said, pulling me to his chest. He was so sweet. Yay! "So, guys, where we going? We can't go to our houses. My mom, Marie's mom, and Autumn's mom are home. Our dads are at work. Where we gonna go?" Mel asked, with a slight whine in her voice. I saw the guys look at each other and grin. We were going to one of their houses. "How 'bout Soda's house. It's not too far." Johnny said. "Yes. That's totally where we're gonna go." Mel said, grinning at Marie. She did like him! I knew it. Soda told Mel where to go.

When we got to the house, I jumped out the car window. Wow, I loved doing that. Anyway, we were at Soda's house and had MJ and some Vod. "Shit. School's about to let out. We need to go home and tell our parents something." I moaned. "No way. You aren't leaving. Text them or call them. No way are you leaving when you just got here." Johnny said, grabbing my hand. "Well, yeah, we could call them. My mom and dad were gone this morning. I could tell them I drove to school and you guys could say I picked you up and we're going shopping." I suggested. "Yes. That'll work." Marie squealed. "OW! My ears." Soda said. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. We all laughed, especially when it hit Soda in the face. Gosh, my friends are crazy. "Well, let's call them so we can get this party started." I said jumping up and throwing my coat at Johnny. "We got to go outside. It wouldn't be good if our parents heard guys." Mel said.

We told our parents were we were, sort of. Then we went inside. Dally was trying to get the vodka open, while Soda was rolling a joint. Johnny was trying to tell them we'd kill them if we saw them, but couldn't get them to stop. I stopped were I was. No way in hell were they getting the first of my stuff. "HEY! YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR US?" Marie yelled, saving me from having to slap them both. "We were just, uh, trying to get it ready." They said, but it sounded more like a question. I walked up to Soda with a smile. "Give me that." I said in a low voice. I turned to Dally. "And hand me that drink." They both held them out, which caused the others to laugh. I grabbed it and opened the drink and finished the other. "Now, give me some glasses." I said, pulling out a lighter. Soda grabbed some glasses and handed them to me. I filled them half way up and lit up the MJ. We all threw back our shots and passed it around.

We did that until about six, then we started goofing off. Me, Mel, Marie, and Johnny were out of it, and Soda and Dally were still pretty sober. Dally was still drinking, but Soda had grabbed a beer and was sipping it, laughing at us. "Dally, man, quit drinking. I'm not going to be the only sober one." Soda said. When Dally didn't stop, Soda grabbed it and took off. Dally sat there, staring at him. I could tell Soda had already lost him. Soda huffed and capped the Vodka, slipping it into the fridge. Johnny asked me if I wanted to go to his room, which I replied to by giggling and shaking my head. "This party ain't over yet." I said, jumping up and throwing my shirt off. They all stopped and looked at me. I knew they expected me to just have on my bra, but I had on a tank top. Johnny laughed at their faces, with me laughing right along with him. The laughing just got louder when I slipped off the table and fell on the couch. I stumbled to the bathroom and changed into my shorts. They were black jean shorts, just like all the others. I stumbled back to the couch and fell on top of Johnny, who laughed and dragged me up. "You silly girl. You should be careful. You're gonna get hurt. Come on, we're going to my room." Johnny said, dragging me behind him to his room.

I woke up the next morning curled into Johnny's side with his arm around me. I noticed he didn't have a shirt on and looked down at myself. Thank the Lord. I still had my clothes on. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard someone bang on the door. "Johnny, get your lazy ass up." I heard Soda yell. "Great, just freakin' great. It's gonna look like I slept with him, and I have a huge headache." I mumbled, closing my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. "JOHNNY, I said to get..." Soda trailed off when he saw me in bed. "Seriously, did you two, I mean, did you, I mean...Never mind. Just wake Johnny up and you two get ready." He said, shaking his head.

I looked at Johnny, wishing I didn't have to wake him, he looked so peaceful. I leaned over him and hesitantly pressed my lips to his. I felt him move and put his hands on my hips. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and I moaned. God, he tasted great, like mint and chocolate. He moaned in response and rolled me over so I was under him. He was such a good kisser, this was the first time we'd kissed, but still. He moved his hands up and down my sides and I shivered. But before things could go too far we heard Soda bang on the door again. "Johnny, get up and get dressed. You have to go to school, you too Autumn." Soda said through the door. "Johnny, do we have to." I couldn't keep the whine out of my voice. "Yeah, we gotta go. I'm sorry, I'd rather lay in your arms all day, but it's close to the end of school and we have to be there." He responded with a pout. Ugh.

We got up and I stole one of his shirts and was about to slip out of my shorts when Marie came in. "Autumn, I'm taking your car." She said. "What?! I have to get to school, I need my car. Why do you need it?" I responded, slipping out of my shorts and looking for my pants. I stopped after a second, remembering I had on my blue panties with the cupcakes on them. Shit, Johnny was still there. I turned around to see Marie looking at me and Johnny. Shit, he just had on a pair of shorts and I was stripping in front of him. This looked bad. "I have a dentist appointment. You can drive to school and let me take the car." She said, grinning like she just saw the best thing ever. "Ugh. Fine, but I know what you're thinking and that's not what happened." I said. She looked at me like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar and said that it was someone. "Yeah, right." She said before smiling and walking off. "Well, it almost happened." Johnny said. I turned to see him smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I went back to looking for my jeans and not finding them. "Dammit. Johnny, I can't find my pants, I'm taking some of yours." I said, grabbing a pair that looked small enough to possible fit, if I had a belt.

I slipped on the pants and turned around to ask Johnny if he had a belt, but stopped when I saw him. His shorts were gone and he was only in underwear. Wow! He looked good. He saw me staring and grinned, shaking his head and pulling on a pair of jeans. "Need a belt maybe?" He asked, noticing I was holding up the pants. "Um, yeah." I said shyly. He grinned again and grabbed a belt from under a pile of clothes and tossed it to me. I smiled and put it on. I went out of the room and grabbed my bag to get my makeup. When I opened the bag, I saw my homework. "Shit." I said. I hadn't done it. Well, at least I wasn't the only one, Marie, Mel, and Johnny didn't have theirs done either. "What?" Johnny asked. "I don't have my homework done." I groaned. "Autumn, did you pay any attention during class, it's not due until Monday." He said, laughing slightly. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "No, I didn't pay any attention. I slept through class. Pony was nice and woke me up when we were leaving." I growled at him. He laughed. What was so funny? "Autumn, Pony woke you up because he knew I liked you. If it wasn't for that, he'd have left you there." He said. "Oh." I mumbled. I felt so stupid, I thought Pony was being nice. Johnny touched my cheek. "I was kidding, Pony knew I liked you, but he woke you up because he's a nice guy and thinks your cool. If it was half the other people though, he'd have left them there. Oh, and I saw you almost hit that dude in front of you. I wish you would have, he's a jerk. Pony only stopped you so you didn't get in trouble." He said, leaning down and kissing me quickly. "AUTUMN, JOHNNY. LET'S GO." Marie yelled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, I'd have to do my makeup in the car.

We got to school and left Marie in the car. Mel, Johnny and me walked up to the school, joking about our night. We went to class and the teacher said that he had graded our tests and that he needed to talk to some of us, saying we needed to study more. He set the tests on our desks face down and looked at me. I probably made an F. When the teacher wasn't looking, Johnny flashed his test at me and smiled, he made an A, like usual. I gulped and looked at my test, I didn't want to turn it over, so Johnny grabbed it and looked at it. He turned to me with a serious look on his face and I about died. He looked at my face, then grinned. What was funny about me flunking? He turned it around and I smiled, I made a B! "I knew you'd make a good grade." He whispered. I smiled at him. Of course I did, he helped me with half the work we did. "Rewards are in order after school." I said, grinning and wiggling around. He laughed quietly and shook his head. I kicked him under the table, I knew what he was thinking. "Not that." I said, exasperated. "Milkshakes and pizza." I grinned. He smiled shyly and looked down. I reached under the table and grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He was so sweet. "Autumn, Johnny, quit talking please." The teacher said. Mel laughed at us, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. Johnny grinned at me and shook his head. We kept talking all through class, only stopping when the teacher turned around.

"Hey, Mel, Autumn, Johnny." Marie said when she came in during our next class. We smiled at her, but didn't do anything else. I grabbed my phone and started texting them. Johnny kept looking over my shoulder while I texted, but I didn't mind. Marie grinned at me and started texting again.

_Marie: Aw. U & Loverboy, how sweet. U let him look at ur texts_

_Me: :P I don't mind. He isn't saying anything about my texts and he knows I don't care, or else he wouldn't do it. So there. :P_

_Mel: Where r u guys going after school_

_Me: Soda's to hang with Johnny_

_Marie: Soda's to hang out with everyone_

_Mel: I gotta go home, then I'm coming over 2_

_Me & Marie: K_

We kept texting about nothing important. "Hey, Autumn, can I get your number so I can text you?" Johnny asked. "Sure, here." I said, handing him a piece of paper with my number. "Give me yours." "Here." He said, handing it to me. I put his number in my phone, and right after I got done, he text me.

_Johnny: Thanx, ur amazing. Oh, yeah, here's Soda, Dally, and Pony's numbers, just in case u want 2 talk to them._

He handed me a piece of paper with them on it.

_Me: Ur so sweet. Thanx. Oh, and I just wanted to say, I luv u 3_

I was nervous he didn't feel the same way, but I just wanted him to know. My fears were washed away when he text me back.

_Johnny: I luv you 2. I wanted to tell u, but was scared u didn't feel like that. _

I looked back at Johnny and saw him biting his lip, smiling at me. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, then I leaned forward and kissed him quickly. I looked at him and he was grinning.

_Johnny: I luv when u break the rules. And kissing in school is def breaking them. :D_

_Me: Look at me, breaking the rules. That's not like me at all. :)_

_Johnny: Well, u don't have 2 break the rules to make me happy, I'm happy just being with u_

_Me: I'd break the rules as long as I got 2 kiss u_

_Marie: Guys, break it up. No need 2 let everyone see u kissing. :P_

_Me: Oh, shut it. I luv him so there. :P_

_Mel: Guys (whiney voice), quit, you're making me feel lonely :'(_

_Me: Sorry, no more, right Johnny_

_Johnny: Correct, no more, after this_

Johnny tapped me on the shoulder and, when I turned around, he kissed me. It took everything in me not to moan. They didn't know about this morning, they didn't need to hear it now. I heard them giggle, so I leaned closer to him. I didn't care, he made me forget about everything. I sighed and leaned back, grinning like an idiot.

_Mel: What'd you make on the test in math_

_Me: B_

_Marie: Uh, B, i think_

_Johnny: A_

_Mel & Marie: WHAT_

_Me: :) Mine's smart_

_Mel: :P_

_Marie: :(_

_Johnny: :)_

I turned and grinned at Johnny, he was so silly. I still loved him though so, hey, what ya gonna do? We text all through class until it was time to leave. Lunch, my favorite time of day. Not because of the food, it was terrible, because it was the only time we got to do what we wanted to. Me, Mel, Marie and Johnny grabbed some stuff to eat and went outside. I loved the outdoors, and I loved Johnny. Put two of my favorite things together and I'm a happy person.

We talked about everything we could think of. "Hey, I have an idea." Marie grinned evilly. This was gonna be good, it always was. "Let's hear it." Johnny said. "Okay, so, you see that dude over there, the one in the green? Okay so, he's a total jerk so, how 'bout we teach him a lesson?" Marie said. I grinned, I loved teaching people lessons. "We're gonna have Autumn go over there, since he doesn't know her, and have her flirt with him. When he asks her out, we're gonna tell him that she already has a boyfriend and that if he touches her, he'll beat the crap out of him. Then Johnny's gonna come over and tell him to go find another girl to talk to, she's his. If he tries to say something, one of us is going to jump him." Marie grinned. "That's great, just no jumping people." Mel said. "Well, I don't know him, but okay." I said, looking at Johnny, who nodded.

I stood up and went over to the dude. They told me his name was Rick. I walked up to him and started talking to him, asking him about what he liked to do and saying he looked great, like he was a football player. I almost gagged, the only one I really wanted to say that to was Johnny, but I wanted to help my friends. I kept flirting with him until Marie and Mel came over, saying that I had a boyfriend that would kill him. Then Johnny came over, told him to get his own girl, grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I looked over my shoulder to see the dude staring at us, the look on his face saying he was angry and hurt.

When we were out of sight and earshot, we started laughing. That was great, I loved doing things like that. We were joking about it for a while, then someone came over toward us. I looked up and blocked the sun from my eyes to see Pony standing there. "Hi guys. Johnny, can I talk to you?" He said, looking at Johnny with a strange look. They walked out of earshot, but I caught parts of their conversation. "Jumped...What...Said they had a message...They can go to hell...Johnny, I know..." What were they talking about? "Marie, Mel, do you know what they're saying?" I asked. They both shook their heads, of course they didn't, they were farther away. I was about to ask what they thought they were talking about when the guys came back. "Hey, sorry about stealing Johnny. I just had to tell him something." Pony said, smiling at us. "No biggy." I said, waving it off. Although I wanted to know what they were talking about, I couldn't just ask them, so I kept quiet. "So, we're going to Soda's house later, wanna come?" Johnny asked Pony. Pony looked at us and agreed. I grinned and playfully punched him in the arm. "Pony, thanks for waking me up yesterday, I would have slept all day if it wasn't for you." He grinned at me, but winced and rubbed the spot I'd punched. Huh, oh well. He saw me looking at his arm and quit, but I knew something was up then. I'd have to wait till later, but I'd figure it out.

I threw one arm around his shoulders and the other around Marie's and put my feet in Johnny's lap. He looked at me and grinned, then started tapping my feet. I smiled and looked at Pony, who was staring across the lawn. I looked where he was staring and saw James glaring at us. Okay, freaky. I looked at Marie and Mel and looked back. They looked and saw him staring too, so they flipped him off. Johnny raised an eyebrow and looked back to see James flip them off in return. "What's his problem?" Johnny asked, looking at all of us. We shook our heads, we had no clue. Pony and Johnny looked at each other and back at James. They knew something was going on.

We decided to ignore James and went back to talking. We talked until the bell rang signaling lunch was over. I didn't want it to be over though. Johnny walked us to our next class then went to his class. I sighed and was about to go into class when my phone vibrated, signaling I had a text.

_Johnny: I miss u :'( _

_Me: I miss u 2_

_Johnny: I luv u, see u next class_

_Me: U 2 3_

We met up after class and joked around on the way to our last class. Ugh. School sucked, but at least I got to spend time with Johnny and my buds. That was a plus, so I dealt with it. When we got to our next class, Johnny rolled his eyes and sat down. I flopped down beside him and Marie and Mel sat across from us. This class was so boring, we got to hear about old dead people.

History sucked more that day, though. We got a assignment, we had to do a project on something that had to do with how we got our independence. The only good thing about that is that our teacher told us to work with a partner, and me and Johnny worked together. Yay! Marie and Mel worked together, and I knew we could work together on it and all get A's.

After we were assigned to do the project, she told us to work on it, so me and Johnny starting working on it and talking about everything that came to mind. I kept almost asking about what him and Pony talked about, but decided against at the last moment. Marie kept throwing balled up paper at us to get our attention and then she'd stick her tongue out at us and tell us to work. We laughed at her and told her we were, but we were talking too and that most of the people were goofing off and not even working. She just rolled her eyes and went back to work, sort of.

We worked through the whole class until time to leave. I grabbed Marie and Mel, and dragged them outside. "Guys, I'm gonna walk home, you go ahead to Soda's and hang out." Mel said, starting to walk toward her house. "'Kay, see ya." Me and Marie yelled after her. I looked at Johnny and he looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me quickly before asking where Marie parked the car. She led us to it and jumped in. Me and Johnny got in the backseat so we could sit together, and Marie rolled her eyes at us. Me and Johnny grinned and started talking until we got to Soda's house.

We jumped out and ran into the house. We scared Soda, he didn't hear us come up and was watching T.V. when we burst through the door, so he didn't realize we were gonna do that. "You people need to let us know when you're gonna just come in. You about scared the shit out of me." Soda said, glaring at us. We looked at his face and laughed, he looked like he expected us to be a killer or something, which was hilarious. "Chill dude. We ain't here to kill ya, just to raid your fridge and hang." I said, still giggling. He glared at us a little longer then shook his head. "Fine. But if you take all my food, I swear, I'll beat the shit out of all of you." Soda growled. "Um, no, you won't." I said, walking behind him and poking him in the ribs. "Quit!" He said, laughing. Johnny rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. I kept poking Soda and he kept laughing and yelling at me to quit. I couldn't help it, it was funny, until _he_ grabbed _me_ and started poking and tickling me. "Quit, quit. Soda, stop. Dammit." I said, wiggling and laughing, trying to get out of his grip. Johnny came in a few minutes later. "Quit messing with my girl, Soda." Johnny said, laughing at me. When Soda released me, I huffed and fell on the couch, ignoring them all. "Autumn, hey, you listening to me?" Johnny said, stepping in front of me. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away. Jerk. "Autumn, listen and quit being a jerk." Marie yelled into my ear. "Ow. Shut up." I growled at her. I just stared at the T.V. and ignored everyone, which I'm sure ticked them off.

Finally I forgave them for being complete jerks and started joking with them, and poking Soda and Johnny in the ribs. It made them jump and try to get away, but I chased them. "Autumn, quit messing with the guys." Marie yelled, laughing. "Okay." I grinned and started poking her. "No! Stop! Poke. Them." Marie yelled, running. "Leave her alone, we're the ones you were after." The guys said behind me. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. "Too late." I laughed and ran after Marie, but stopped when I heard the door.

We all turned toward the door as it flew open. I looked and saw Dally, noticing he looked scared. I looked in his arms and saw Melynda. "Shit. What ?" I yelled, grabbing a blanket to put over her. "I don't know, I was walking and saw something by the road. I went to see what it was, and saw her. I don't know what happened to her though." Dally said, sounding really scared. Stupid people, I was going to kill whoever did this. "Melynda, are you okay?" Marie asked, sitting beside her. She groaned and winced. "Who did this to you?" I growled, pacing back and forth. "James. He..he said to t-tell the Greasers that they need to leave the Soc girls alone." Mel groaned. "Stupid. Fucking. BASTARD. I'M GONNA FUCK HIM UP!" I yelled, grabbing my boots and slipping them on. "Autumn, you can't. He'll do the same thing to you." Soda said. "No, he won't. I know how to protect myself and I swear, if he touches me, I'll kill him. If he messes with my friends again, I'LL KILL HIM!" I said, grabbing my jacket, knife, and keys. "If any of you try to follow me, I'll choke you until you turn purple." I said quietly. "Autumn..." They all whined. I walked out and slipped in my car, turned it on, and spun out.

I drove up to James house and smiled, he was in for a treat. I knocked on the door and waited. His mom answered the door, so I smiled and asked to talk to James. She told me to wait and ran to get him. When he came to the door, his eyes widened, he didn't expect me to be there. "Hey, James, can I talk to you, out here?" I asked, still smiling. He nodded and slipped on his shoes and closed the door behind him. I walked over to my car with him behind me. I spun around when we got to my car, grabbing him and slamming him against it. "You bastard. Why'd you hurt Melynda?" I growled in his face, lifting up my leg and grabbing my knife. "W-What are you t-talking about?" He asked, trembling. "I know what you did, you idiot. I'm going to do the exact same thing to you." I smiled at him, lightly trailing the knife along his cheek, putting enough pressure to draw blood, but no more. He winced, but looked me in the eye. He tried to keep the fear out of his gaze. I grinned and pointed the tip of the knife at his stomach. "I could kill you with a small push." I said to him, pushing the knife closer. He gasped and begged me not to hurt him, but I didn't listen. I hurt him enough to teach him a lesson, but no more.

I drove into Soda's drive way, wiping blood off my knife. Ugh, I was going to have to clean it. Oh well. I jumped out and ran through the door to check on Mel, who was sitting up and drinking tea. "Oh my God. Mel, I was so scared you were seriously hurt." I said, sitting beside her. "If you were worried, where were you?" Mel questioned, smiling at Dally when he brought her more tea. "I was.." I started, but stopped when Johnny ran up to me. "Autumn, why is there blood on you?" He practically yelled, looking at my face and hands. "It's not mine." I responded, looking back at Mel. "Who's is it?" Mel asked with wide eyes. "James'." I said, waving it off. "WHAT?!" Mel yelled. "I didn't kill him, just cut him up some and beat the crap out of him." I said, smiling at her expression. They all looked at me and shook their heads. "What? He had no business messing with my friends." I yelled. I glared at all of them and grabbed my clothes, which I had finally found, and walked to the shower. "Well, we know not to mess with her." I heard Soda mumble. I huffed and locked the door. I turned the water on as hot as it'd go and threw the clothes I had on off, mumbling to myself about them being jerks and needing to shut up. I heard someone bang on the door. "Autumn, get your ass out here and tell us what you did. I gots to know." Marie yelled. Ugh, of course she'd want to know.

I walked out into the living room and paused. Johnny was talking to Pony, who had apparently showed up while I was in the shower, Mel talking to Dally, and Marie talking to Soda. I shook my head and turned around. I wasn't going to interrupt them. "Damn, she takes long showers." I heard Soda say to everyone. "Actually, she doesn't. I don't know what's taking her so long. Maybe it's the blood." I heard Marie say. "What blood?" Pony asked slowly. "Oh, yeah. Pony, James jumped Mel and Autumn beat the shit out of him." I heard Johnny laugh. "What? Why'd he do that?" Pony asked. "He said the Greasers needed to leave the Socs alone." I answered from the hall. They all turned to me and looked me up and down. It was so annoying when they did that.

I went over and sat beside Johnny. I looked at Mel and Dally and smiled. They seemed cozy. "So...What happened?" Marie got right to the point, like always. I rolled my eyes and told them about it. They all sat up and listened intently, which I hated. I didn't like having attention on me. Marie laughed through most of it, thinking it was hilarious. "There, now you know what happened. Happy?" I said, annoyed. "Hell yeah, I'm happy. That was great." Marie laughed. "Oh, don't be an idiot. He got the shit nocked out of him. It's better than great." Soda said, laughing, while Marie slapped his arm. "You're all idiots." I mumbled. "Hey! We are not idiots. Only the guys are." Marie yelled. Me, Marie, and Mel laughed, while the guys glared at us. "No reward for you tonight." Johnny said. They all looked at us. Ugh, I knew what they were thinking. They smiled and laughed. "You guys are pervs. We were gonna get shakes and pizza, but Johnny's being an ass." I said, rolling my eyes and laughing when Johnny glared at me. "What was the reward for? Giving him a great time last night?" Soda laughed. I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and aimed it above his head, then threw it. "SHIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" He yelled. "No. I aimed above your head, which is were it went. So there." I said, sticking my tongue out at him before jumping up and walking over there to grab my knife. Soda grabbed me and started ticking me, so I bit him. "Ow. Quit doing that." He whined. I smiled and grabbed my knife and flopped back down on the couch. They were all laughing, well, besides Soda. He was rubbing his shoulder and glaring at everyone. I laughed and threw a pillow at him. When I quit laughing, I saw him walking over toward me, smiling. Uh oh. I squealed and tried to run, but he grabbed my leg and dragged me back down toward him. I tried to bite him, but he stayed out of reach and started tickling me. Everyone laughed at me, while I tried to get away. Why would no one help me?

After a few minutes, I wiggled out of Soda's grip and jumped on his back, pushing him on the floor. "Yes. Girl one, guy zero." I yelled and jumped off him, running down the hall, knowing he was gonna chase me to try and even out the score, and he was close. I did the first thing that came to mind. I turned around and flashed him, which caused him to stop. I pulled my shirt down and took off again. I ran into Johnny's room and held the door, since there wasn't a lock. "Autumn. Get out here. I have to even out the score." Soda said through the door. I grabbed my knife and opened the door. "No weapons." He said, laughing. Shit, I couldn't get out of this. Or could I? I jumped on the bed and when he came around the side, I bolted. I ran out the door and around the house. I looked for a place to hide, and felt my phone vibrate. Dammit. I grabbed it out and looked at it. My little sis. Ugh. "Hey, can't talk right now. Running for my life." I said as soon as I answered. "What? Do I need to call the police?" She asked. "NO! Don't call the police. I'm running from Soda, he's trying to even out the score and I need to get away. He's trying to tickle me!" I yelled into the phone. "Ow. Are you trying to bust my eardrums?" She yelled back. I winced. She was loud, like, really loud. "No, I need to keep running." I said, taking off toward the woods. "Oh, okay. I'll tell mom you're at a guys house. She want's to know where you are." She said. "No. Tell mom I'm hanging out with Mel and Marie at the mall." I said, still running and getting tired. "But I'm not suppose to lie." She said. She was gonna make me pay to keep her quiet. Oh well. "I'll pay you $5 if you keep your trap shut." I growled into the phone. "Deal." She squealed into the phone. "Brat." I growled at her, stopping to catch my breath. Soda was never gonna find me. Yay, I was safe.

"Autumn, why are you at Soda's house, whoever Soda is?" Amberly asked through the phone. "Because, I'm hanging out with Johnny, my boyfriend." I answered, sitting on a log. "Oh, you have a boyfriend. I didn't know that. Have you.." She started, until I cut her off. "Yes I have a boyfriend. And if you ask that question, I'll cut you into little pieces." I growled. She was so annoying. "Quit being mean, I'll tell mom." She whined into the phone. GRRR! So. Freaking. ANNOYING! "Quit asking the wrong questions and I will." I responded. I listen for the sound of footsteps, but didn't hear any. I was free. "Amberly, I gotta go." I said before hanging up.

I walked back to the house and looked in the window. They were laughing and Soda was talking. He was making fun of me! I walked to my car and got in. Screw them. I turned on the car and drove off. I looked back and saw them coming out to see what the noise was and stop. I stuck my hand out and flipped them off. I saw Johnny look at me. He looked so sad. I dug my phone out of my pocket and texted him.

_Me: Johnny, I'm sorry, but they're being jerks_

_Johnny: Sorry bout that. I luv u_

_Me: Luv u 2_

_Johnny: Yo, it's Marie. What r u doing? Come back! :'( (Crying)_

_Me: Quit being jerks and I will, until then, deal with it :P_

_Johnny: Come back! We won't be jerks anymore, I swear. -MJ_

_Me: Did u really have 2 put MJ as ur name_

_Johnny: Of course. That's me :D_

_Me: No, it's not, ur Kally Marie Green, no J in there._

_Johnny: :P and don't use my first name! :(_

_Me: HAHA That's what u get_

_Johnny: Hey, it's me this time. Will u please come back? I miss u :'(_

_Me: K I'll come back, but, if they act like jerks, I'm leaving_

_Johnny: They won't be, I'll make sure of it. 3 u_

_Me: 3 u 2_

I turned the car around and drove back. When I got there they were still outside. They looked up when I came in. As soon as I got out, Johnny grabbed me and hugged me. "I missed you so much. I was scared you weren't coming back." He said into my hair. They all looked at me, except Soda. He looked at the ground and kicked the dirt. It was his fault I left and he knew it. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm. "You're a butthead." I said, hugging him. "Sorry Autumn. I didn't mean to piss you off, I was just trying to mess with you." He said, hugging me back. I looked at Mel, who had Dally's arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Mel, can I talk to you?" I asked, motioning over to the side. "Uh, sure." She said, slipping out of Dally's grip.

We went over some so we could talk without anyone hearing. "Are you and Dally together?" I asked. "Well, I think so." She said looking at Dally who smiled at her. Yep, they were together. I grinned and walked over to Johnny and Pony, who had started talking. "What up Pony?" I said, playfully punching his shoulder. He winced. "Pony, why do you keep wincing every time I hit you? It's not like I'm hurting you." I said, wondering what was the matter. "Oh, um, well. I, uh..." He trailed off and shrugged. I looked questioningly at Johnny. He shook his head. He was gonna tell me later if I had to drag it out of him.

I looked back at Pony, noticing he had his jacket off, and saw a long cut up his arm. "What the hell?" I practically yelled, looking at the mark. "What? What is it?" Marie asked. I pointed at Pony's arm and she gasped. "Pony, what happened?" I said, grabbing his arm. "I was jumped yesterday." He mumbled. "How bad is it?" I asked, inspecting it and noticing it went under his shirt. "Not that bad." He said, but I knew he was lying. "Take off your shirt. I can see that it goes underneath it and want to see how bad it is. Don't even think about arguing with me." I said, pointing my finger in his face. He slipped his shirt off and I gasped. No way in hell was whoever did this getting away with it, he had cuts all over him. I'd beat the crap out of someone for Mel, and I'd do it for Pony, even if he didn't want me to. "Who the fuck did this?" I asked, clenching my fists. "Um, Ricky. He said that he didn't like us Greasers taking the Soc girls and that if we didn't stop, they'd get more than just me." He said, grabbing his shirt to put it back on. "Autumn. Don't even think about it. You are not leaving again." Marie huffed. "Oh, I'm not? Who's gonna stop me? Ricky had no business messing with anyone who I have a connection to. Not my friends, my boyfriend, or his friends. No one. I've known him since I was little, we were best friends. He knows how I'll react to this. He did it to himself." I growled, walking to my car. "Autumn, wait, we're coming with you." Marie and Mel said together. "No, I'm doing this alone. He's mine." I ground out. "Can we at least come to back you up if you need help then?" Mel asked. "Whatever." I said, getting in the car and starting it. "Autumn, be careful." Johnny said, leaning in to kiss me. I smiled at him and told him I would.

We drove all the way to Ricky's house in silence. My friends knew I wouldn't answer if they asked something, so they stayed quiet. When we got there, I shut the car off and jumped out. We walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Ricky answered it and came out. "What is it? Do you guys need something?" He asked, smiling at us. "Yeah, can we talk? I need to ask you something important." I said, smiling at him. "Yeah, sure." He came over to the car and looked down at me. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled, until I threw him against the car. His eyes got wide and he let out a small whimper. "Why did you hurt Pony?" I glared down at him. "I, I. Autumn, I'm sorry, I just missed hanging out with you. Then you started to hang out with Mel and Marie. We barely got to hang out. Now you're going out with Johnny and I wanted to try to make it so that I could hang out with you. I thought that maybe Johnny would breakup with you to protect his friends, but he didn't. He just became more protective. I'm so sorry." He said, starting to tear up. "If you were trying to get a message to Johnny, why not jump him?" I asked. "I know some of the stuff he's been through. I didn't want to hurt him." Ricky said, full out crying now. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arm. I sat down beside him. "If you wanted to hang, all you had to do was ask. I've missed hanging out with you too." I said softly, putting my arm around him. "It wasn't my idea, James said that you'd forgotten about me and wouldn't want to hang out with me. I didn't want to believe him, but I did. Now you probably hate me." He said, sniffling and looking at me. "Well, I'm mad at you, but I don't hate you. But why did you cut Pony, he didn't have a way to protect himself." I said, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "I didn't. James did that. He said that we had to make the message clear, or I'd never get to hang out with you again." He said. "It's okay. I'll take care of him again later." I said, pushing one hand through my hair. "What do you mean again?" He asked. "Well, he jumped Mel earlier and said for the Greasers to stay away from the Socs." I told him. "What? He hurt Mel. I'm so sorry Autumn. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He kept crying and I kept my arm around him. "Shh. It's okay. You didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." I whispered. "No, I didn't." He said, looking me in the eyes. "Come on. You have someone to apologize to." I said, standing up and dusting off my pants. I reached down and pulled him back up too. When I turned around, Mel and Marie were glaring at Ricky. "Guys, quit. I'm taking him to Soda's." I said, pushing them out of the way. "WHAT!?" They both yelled, spinning around to stare at me like I'd grown an extra head. "He didn't mean for anything to happen. I'll explain on the way there. Come on." I said.

When we got back to Soda's, all the guys were sitting outside. They jumped up when we got out, about to ask what happened when they saw Ricky. Soda walked toward us, glaring at Ricky. "You stupid little bastard. You hurt my brother for no fucking reason. Why the hell are you here?" He said loudly. "Shut up, Soda." I growled, throwing my arm around Ricky. "What are you doing?" Johnny asked, looking at my arm then my face. "Ricky didn't mean to hurt Pony, James is the one who did the worst of the damage. Ricky just wanted to hang out with me so I'm letting him." I said. "James, as in the one who jumped Mel? I didn't see him. I'm sorry I put all the blame on you." Pony said to Ricky. "It's okay. And I'm sorry I jumped you. I just missed Autumn. We use to be really close, but we haven't hung out in a while and I was starting to miss her." Ricky said, hugging me before letting me go to Johnny. I jumped into Johnny's arms when he opened them, which caused us both to fall. We laid on the ground laughing and cuddling until Pony told us to get up. I stuck my tongue out at him, but did it anyway. "Autumn, sorry 'bout flipping out." Soda said, smiling at Ricky. "It's okay." I answered, putting my arm around Johnny.

We laughed and talked for a long time. I felt my phone vibrate again. I checked to see who it was and saw my little sis's face. "What do you want this time?" I snapped. "Autumn, I'm bored. I want to come over there." She whined. "What? No way. You can't come." I said quickly. "Fine. I'm telling mom where you really are." She said. "Ugh. Fine, but you're gonna hate it." I mumbled, standing and grabbing my keys. "Where are you going?" They asked. "To get my sister. She's gonna tell my mom I'm at a guys house if I don't. My mom'd kill all of us. Sorry." I said, walking toward the door. "I'm coming." Johnny said, jumping up. "Whatever. Come along." I mumbled. We walked out and jumped in the car. I turned the music up and rolled the window down. When we got to my house, I told Johnny to stay in the car, that I'd be right back. I walked in and was about to go into my sister's room when I heard her in my room. "Hey, twerp. Get out of my room and come on." I said, glaring at her. She turned around and her eyes widened. She jumped up and ran to her room, grabbing some stuff to take with her. "You don't need that. They're probably just gonna tickle you or something equally as retarded." I mumbled, turning to go to my car to wait. "Okay, ready." She said, running out to the car ahead of me."Hey twerp, get back here. I have someone for you to meet." I yelled after her. She stopped at the car and stared at Johnny, who smiled and waved at her. She turned to me and squealed. Great! She thought he was cute. "Shut up. Get in the car and leave Johnny alone." I growled. "What, why?" She whined. "Because he's mine." I growled at her. "Well, I have a boyfriend too. I just think your's is so cute. Just look at him." She said, moving her hand up and down in his direction. Johnny looked at us in confusion. I grabbed my sister's hand and dragged her to the car. "Get in, now." I almost yelled. She jumped in the car. I smiled and slipped in, pulling out.

"What was she doing pointing at me?" Johnny asked. "She..." I started. "I was saying you were really hot!" She yelled in his ear. "Ow. My ears. Do you hang out with Marie a lot?" He glared at her. "No." She said. "Wait, did you say I was hot?" Johnny asked, grinning at me. "Oh my Gosh. Shut up. This is totally embarrassing." I groaned, shaking my head. They kept talking and I ignored them.

When we got back, Soda and Marie were throwing a football, Pony and Dally were wrestling, and Mel and Ricky were talking and laughing at Dally and Pony. I smiled and jumped on Pony and Dally. They yelled and jumped back, dumping me on the ground. They stared at me and I grinned. "What? Scared a girl could beat you two?" I grinned wider when they glared at me. "You couldn't take on one of us, much less both." Dally growled. "Don't tempt me. I'll do it." I grinned. "Oh yeah. Shit is about to go down." Marie yelled, clapping her hands. "Hey, how about you fight two to two?" Mel asked. I grinned. "Okay. Johnny's on my team." I said. "I bet five bucks that Dally and Pony will win." Soda said. "I bet ten that Johnny and Autumn'll win." Marie yelled. "I bet five that one will win from each side." Mel and Ricky said. "Okay, bets on the table." I said, turning to face them.

They held out the money and I took it, slipping it in my pocket, and the game was on. "You get Dally, I'll get Pony." I whispered in Johnny's ear, going in front of Dally. "If you get Pony, why are you in front of Dally?" He whispered back. "To make them think we're going after the opposite." I said. He nodded and Soda said to go. I walked toward Dally, and spun away from him when he tried to get me. I was in front of Pony now. I smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back and pushing him down. He winced, so I paused. I couldn't be rough, he was still hurt. I released him and stepped back. He stood and faced me, smiling before grabbing me and pulling me to the ground. Shit, he knew I didn't want to hurt him. I wiggled out of his grip and stood quickly, but before I could grab him, I felt someone grab me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see a smiling Dally. Dammit, this wasn't fair, where was Johnny? I looked over to see him pulling Pony back. Pony and Dally were teaming up on me. I smiled, I knew how to get Dally angry so he wouldn't think strait. "Oh, I see, you and Pony are coming after me because I'm the bigger threat and could kick both your asses." I said. I felt Dally's grip loosening, he was getting angry and wanted to get me quickly. Not gonna happen. I spun and grabbed his neck, pulling him toward the ground. I shoved at the top of his back, causing him to fall on his hands and knees. We kept shoving each other and grabbing each other.

"Autumn, this isn't going the way we planned." Johnny said, pressing his back to mine so we could keep them from both sides of us. "I know, all we have to do is get them to say they give and we win." I said, shoving Pony away from me. "Well then, we might as well give up. Dally will never give in." I heard Johnny grunt. I looked over my shoulder to see him and Dally on the ground, trying to get each other into a choke hold. Before I could turn around, Pony had his arm around my throat, kind of cutting off my air supply. I may not have been able to breath well, but my back was to his chest, so I elbowed him and pulled away. I saw him wince and rub near his ribs. I realized I had the perfect place to hit to make him give, but didn't want to. I debated wether or not to kick him in his manly parts too long. He grabbed me again and pulled me to the ground. I grabbed at his arm around my throat, but he wouldn't budge. Shit, I could barely breath and couldn't hit him again, but I still wouldn't give up. I twisted and bit him, trying to make him let go, but he wouldn't. I was running out of time. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and my vision was starting to blur. He wasn't going to release me unless I passed out. That gave me a great idea. I closed my eyes and stopped struggling, letting my body go limp. He stopped moving and stayed very still before releasing me. "Holy shit. Autumn, are you okay? Autumn?" Pony said, shaking me. I waited a second before grabbing him and putting my arms around his neck, going behind him and holding him there. "Two taps and I release you. Even though you give up, at least I'm not cutting off your air." I whispered in his ear, looking at Dally and Johnny as they continued to wrestle. At least they didn't hear Pony asking if I was okay. I felt him slap my arm twice. "Is that giving up, or trying to pull me away? One slap for the first, two for the second." I said. He slapped me once, so I released him. I jumped up. "I win against Pony." I said, pulling Pony up beside me. Everyone stopped and looked at us. "Well shit." Soda said. I grinned. I looked at Dally, who was staring at Pony, who was looking at the ground. I went up to Pony and hugged him. "Hope I didn't hurt you. That was fun though." I said. "No, you didn't hurt me, and yes, it was fun." He said, hugging me back. "We still have to see who wins out of them two." Mel said, pointing at Dally and Johnny. I smiled. "Let's get this going again." I said, flopping down on the ground beside Soda. Pony sat beside me and asked who I thought was going to win. I thought about it and said Johnny. "He's really quick and pays attention to Dally's movements so he knows what he's gonna do." I answered. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Okay, you see how Dally's putting pressure on his right foot? That means he's going to swing with his right hand." I answered, right before we saw Dally try to grab Johnny. "See, he knew to move to the left to avoid being caught." I said, smiling. "Oh, I get it. So, if Dally puts pressure on his left foot, he'll swing left?" Pony asked. "Yep." I answered, smiling when Johnny grabbed Dally and put him in a choke hold. Dally tried to get loose, but I could tell he was about to give. Dally smacked Johnny's arm twice then Johnny released him. "Johnny and Autumn win. I get the money." Marie yelled. "Me and Johnny get half so we can split it. We did the work." I said, smiling and giving her half. I gave Johnny half of what was left and hugged him. "You were great." I mumbled against his chest. "Dally, you gave in. That's a first." Soda said, slapping him on the shoulder. "What did you expect? He was choking me." Dally grumbled. "Autumn, Jason wants to come over." Amberly yelled. We all jumped, we'd forgotten she was there. "Amber, we can't bring a bunch of people to Soda's house. He doesn't want everyone here." I groaned. "But I want Jason over. I'll tell mom." She yelled. "Ask Soda. I can't just tell him I'm bringing a bunch of people to his house." I yelled at her. She turned to Soda and asked, and he shrugged. Gah! He was going to come over. Jason was one of my exes, not that my little sis knew that. I didn't like him, he was a total jerk. "Tell him to drive his lazy butt over here." I grumbled. "He doesn't know how to get here." She whined. "I'll get him." Soda said, grabbing _my_ keys and walking out. "Did he just grab my keys?" I stared at the door. "Um, yes." Amberly said. "Butthead." I mumbled, snuggling against Johnny and turning on the T.V. Yes! My favorite show, Spongebob. "Seriously?" Everyone asked. I rolled my eyes and kept watching it. Everyone grumbled, but I ignored them. Johnny was the only one not complaining, he was watching it and rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I sighed and snuggled closer, turning my head and kissing him softly. He kissed me back, but soon deepened the kiss, causing me to moan. He pushed me down on the couch and got above me. He continued to kiss me, trailing small kisses up and down my neck. I moaned again and he moaned in response. "Guys. QUIT!" Marie and Amberly yelled and the others told us to get a room. I looked at Johnny and stood up, pulling him up with me. I smiled at them and walked toward Johnny's room with him right behind me. Before we even got to the door though, Johnny was kissing my neck again, causing me to stumble and moan. Gosh, he could make me crazy with the slightest things.

We stumbled into the room and Johnny kicked the door closed. We fell on the bed and continued to kiss. I couldn't stop, I needed him like I needed air. He kissed me deeply, nibbling on my lip and pulling another moan from me and making me arch my back to get closer. "Johnny." I panted, wishing I didn't sound so breathless. "Nothings gonna happen. Let's make them think it is though. They'll either leave us alone about it, or tease us for the rest of our lives. If they do the latter, we can tell them that it was fun and if they don't leave us alone, we'll keep them up at night." He grinned before kissing me again. I started tugging at his shirt, I needed to feel his skin. I tugged his shirt off and he smirked at me. I know I just said I didn't want to do this right now, literally, but I couldn't stop myself. Kissing him felt so good, how would actually being with him feel, I just had to know. "AUTUMN! GET OUT HERE! YOUR LITTLE SISTER IS RIGHT HERE AND DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT HER IDIOTIC SISTER IS SCREWING HER BOYFRIEND JUST A FEW ROOMS DOWN, OR SHE MIGHT DECIDE TO DO IT TOO!" I heard Marie yell. I didn't want to stop though. "Please don't leave me." I begged Johnny when he started pulling away. "Autumn. I don't want to leave, but your little sis _is _right in the other room." He said, sliding away and opening the door. He walked out, leaving me there, wrapped in his scent. Ugh. This was making me want him more, but I couldn't go out there right now. I still wanted him. I groaned and rolled over, falling on my hands and knees on the floor. I stood and walked out to a bunch of grinning faces. I flipped them off and sat down, glaring at the floor. I couldn't look any of them in the face, especially not Johnny. I felt hurt that he left me, but more ashamed that I was even wanting him like that right now. I was so pathetic. I sat there and glared at the floor for what felt like hours when Soda walked in, laughing with Jason. I looked up at them and stood. "Hey, Autumn." Jason said, smiling like he had a dirty little secret, which he kind of did. "Hey." I mumbled, walking off. I couldn't stay in the same room with him. I'd once trusted the bastard with everything. Now I knew he was just selfish, at least with me he was. With my little sis, though, he was the sweetest guy ever, besides Johnny. I'd trusted him with my heart, and he'd thrown it down and stomped on it.

I walked into Johnny's room, sniffling. I sat there a minute and then buried my face in the pillow, crying and trying to calm down. After a couple of minutes, Johnny came in, but stopped when he heard me sniffling. After a second, he ran over to me. "Autumn, what is it babe? Are you okay?" He asked, pulling me up and holding me against him, looking at my face. I nodded, but knew he didn't believe me. "What is it?" He cooed, calming me down slightly by rubbing circles on my lower back and kissing my cheeks. "I-I went out w-with Jason once. I g-gave him m-my heart and h-he stomped on it." I said, my words breaking with my tears. "Oh, baby, shh. It's okay. That'll never happen again." He whispered, kissing my hair. I cried into his shirt until Soda came in. "Hey Johnny, Autumn..." He stopped, looking at my face. "What's the matter?" He asked, sitting down beside us. I shook my head and buried my face in Johnny's chest, saying to ask him. Soda looked at Johnny. "She went out with Jason and he broke her heart." He growled, speaking his name like it was venom on his tongue. "What? He did what to her?" Soda growled. Why was he being protective? "He broke her heart. There's no way I'll say anything nice to him, so don't expect me to come out unless you want me beating the shit out of him." Johnny growled, running one hand through my hair and the other over my back. "I'm not even sure I want to go out there. Does your little sis know?" He asked quietly. I shook my head. "Don't tell her. He's nice to her. With most girls it's fuck 'em and leave 'em, but he actually likes my sis. I've seen him leave plenty of girls behind because they wouldn't have sex with him." I mumbled. I could feel their eyes on me, but I didn't care, she was happy. "Well, your like a sister to me now. I won't tell her." Soda said, ruffling my hair and walking out. "Can we go to sleep? It's getting late." I said, yawning. "Yeah, I'm tired." He mumbled, yawning too. I smiled and curled up against him, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up and Johnny wasn't there, so I rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when someone jumped on the bed. I rolled toward them to see Johnny leaning over me, smiling. I smiled at him and set up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Before I could stand up, he pushed me down and told me I was getting a treat since we didn't get shakes last night. I looked at him suspiciously and noticed his hair was wet and assumed he'd been in the shower. When didn't I notice the slightest difference in him? What was he planning? I was about to ask when he shook a finger at me. He wasn't saying. He pulled me up and grabbed a jacket, throwing it to me before grabbing his own. I looked at the clock. It was six o'clock in the freaking morning! "Where are we going?" I whispered, I knew no one was up. "It's a surprise." He whispered, grinning. I looked at him and sighed before kissing him quickly and putting the jacket on and grabbing my Converses. He slipped on his jacket and Converses before grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him to my car. The engine was already running and it was warm inside. I slipped in and enjoyed the heat. Johnny smiled at me from the other seat and pulled out, driving into a trail through the woods. I smiled at him and fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, we were in a clearing and Johnny had carried me to a blanket in the middle. I looked over and Johnny was poking at a small fire. I quietly got up and crawled behind him, putting my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He jumped slightly before smiling and turning his head, giving me better access to kiss him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he moaned. He grabbed me and pulled me on his lap and fell backwards. I laughed then kissed him again. He kissed me back and moaned again. I got two moans from him before I moaned. That was a first. He rubbed his hands up my sides, causing me to shiver and moan. God, his taste and touch drove me crazy. He rolled me over so I was under him and pulled away slightly, looking at me. He smiled and pushed the hair from my face. I smiled back and put my forehead to his. He held my head in his hand and ran the other up my side, then leaned forward and kissed me again. I wiggled closer to him and moaned.

We started pulling at each other's clothes. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away from us. He laughed and pulled at my shirt, kissing me again. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it over to his shirt. He smiled and kissed my stomach. I wiggled around before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up over me again. He laughed before kissing me again. We started pulling at each others pants, but stopped when his phone rang. "Dammit." He mumbled, digging his phone out. "Just ignore it." I groaned. "It's Soda. I have to answer it, or he'll kill me." He said, answering it. "Hey Soda...Yes, I'm out...Yeah, she's with me...What? No...Please... Fine." He hung up. "I have to take you back. Your friends are threatening to kill me if you're not back in one hour." He groaned. "Well, it's seven o'clock, which means we have until eight o'clock. How long does it take to get here?" I mumbled. "About 20 to 30 minutes." He answered, laying down beside me. "So we have 30 minutes." I smiled before crawling above him. I grabbed his phone and turned it off before tossing it away, being careful not to break it. He laughed and pulled me toward him, kissing me softly before deepening it. He rubbed his hands up my side and pulled at the button of my pants. "Johnny. We don't have time." I moaned, rolling off him and pulling him above me. "We can make time." He moaned back, fighting with the button of my jeans. I laughed and pulled his hands away, holding them between mine. "Johnny, I can't do it right now. I..well, I've never done this." I mumbled, turning away from him. He put one finger under my chin and turned me toward him. When I looked in his eyes, I saw admiration. "You mean, you're a virgin?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled, kissing me softly. "I love you so much." He said, kissing me softly before grabbing his shirt and throwing it to me. "I have a shirt." I mumbled. He smiled and held it up. Shit, it was torn at the bottom and on the left shoulder. "Johnny." I whined. I loved that shirt. I pouted about it for a few minutes before Johnny hugged me. "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to." He said, pulling me closer then releasing me.

We got the stuff up and carried it to the car. I slipped in and sunk into the seat. Johnny got in and slipped his hand into mine. I turned and smiled at him. Man, I loved him so much. He drove to Soda's house to my very angry looking friends. I jumped out of the car and ran to them, smiling. My smile dropped when I looked behind them to a smiling Jason. I stared at him before looking at Soda, who was glaring at him when he wasn't looking. It was official, Soda was my brother as of now. I turned around to see Johnny standing beside the car glaring at Jason too. Shit. I hope my friends and sister don't notice. All the guys were staring between Johnny, Soda, and Jason. They may not know what was going on, but they knew something was. I walked over to Soda, who stood beside Pony, Dally, and Ricky. Apparently Ricky had stayed over. I walked in front of Soda and shook my head, trying to make him understand that my friends didn't know. He got the message because his eyes widened and he looked at my friends.

I looked back to see a very angry looking Johnny walking toward me. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. "Soda, can we talk?" Johnny growled. Soda nodded while everyone looked at Johnny. I knew they were wondering what his problem was, but I wasn't going to say. They looked at me and I glared at them, daring them to ask. "WHY?" I heard Johnny yell. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Shit. "Johnny! Calm down." Soda said loudly. "NO!" Johnny said in the same manner. I walked over to them. "What is it guys?" I said quietly. They looked at me and Soda told me Johnny was pissed because Jason was still there. Ugh. "I am too. He's a stupid bastard that only knows how to hurt people." I mumbled and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Johnny reached out and wiped it away. "Autumn, he won't do anything like that to you ever again. I won't let him." Johnny said, pulling me against him, making me feel safe and protected. I sighed and snuggled closer, still feeling tears slide down my cheeks and trying to stop. He picked me up and held me against him, walking toward the house. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Marie yelled. "I'm taking her to bed." Johnny answered. I looked up to see Mel staring at Johnny. Shit, he didn't have a shirt on and I was wearing his, I wonder what they thought. I smiled at them and waved as Johnny carried me inside. He walked to his room, laying me on the bed. I smiled and snuggled into the sheets. He smiled at me before laying beside me and covering us up. I smiled back and wiggled out of my pants. I threw them over Johnny, who's eyes widened. I grinned at him and snuggled against his side. "Shut up. I usually don't sleep in pants." I mumbled. He chuckled and wrapped his body around mine. He was so warm and smelled so good, like sandalwood and cinnamon. I inhaled deeply and smiled. He leaned back and kissed me softly. I sighed against his lips and pulled back, smiling and laying my head on his arm.

I woke back up at noon, still in Johnny's arms. I cuddled closer for a minute before sliding out of his arms and standing up. I looked at my jeans and shook my head. They were dirty, I needed something to wear though, so I grabbed some of Johnny's shorts, tying the string so they'd fit, and walked out. When I came in the living room, everyone was watching a movie.I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, only to stop when I saw Jason. "Hey Autumn. You've been avoiding me." He said, grabbing a beer. "What are you talking about?" I asked sarcastically. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, walking toward me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up against him. "Get you hands off of me." I said, kind of scared. "Or what? Are you gonna scream?" He sneered. "Maybe I will." I said, trying to pull out of his grip. He just tightened his grip on me and chuckled. I opened my mouth to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth. "You won't scream. I'll hurt your little sister if you do." He whispered in my ear. I felt tears streaming down my face, but shut my mouth. I couldn't let him do that, he could do anything to her and I didn't want that to happen.

"What are you doing?" I heard Soda say from behind us. "She grabbed a knife and threatened me. I was just trying to keep her from hurting me." Jason said, holding out a knife to Soda. He looked at me questioningly before looking back at Jason. "You're lying, you bastard. Let her go." He growled. Jason glared at him before shoving me toward Soda. I ran over to Soda and fell into his arms. He hugged me and told me it was okay, but I just cried. "Get out of my house." Soda almost yelled. "What is going on in here?" Dally asked from the doorway, looking between Soda holding me and Jason. "That stupid bastard needs to get out of my house and leave Autumn alone." Soda said, not looking away from Jason. "What are you talking about? What's he doing to her?" Mel asked from behind Dally. "He's being a jerk." I answered before grabbing my arm, which was starting to hurt and had a handprint on it. "Get. Him. Out." Soda yelled. "Why?" Amberly asked, walking up beside Jason. Soda glared at both of them before picking me up and carrying me to the couch and setting me beside Marie. She took one look at me and her eyes widened. "What's happening in there?" She asked. "Soda wants Jason out of his house." I said, holding my arm against me. Marie looked at my arm and pried it away from my chest. She gasped. "Did that bastard do this to you? Why?" She asked, looking at the bruising skin. "Because he's pissed at me for something that happened a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it." I said, still crying. Johnny walked out of his room and came out. He stopped looking at me before glaring at the kitchen and stomping in there. "GET THE HELL OUT YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled. "What is going on?" Pony asked. "THIS STUPID BASTARD HURT AUTUMN AND I'M ABOUT TO BEAT THE EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Johnny yelled, again. I stood up and walked in there. Jason glared at me before shoving past us. "Jason. Wait." Amberly yelled. He stopped behind me. "Stupid bitch." He said in my ear. I spun around and punched him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, walking farther into the kitchen and going to Johnny. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes and looked at Jason, who wiped blood off his lip. "What is going on between you two?" Dally asked. Soda and Johnny looked at me, but I shook my head. "Autumn, they need to know." Soda said. "Wait. She told you something _I_ don't even know?" Mel asked. "Yes." I answered, looking at her, hoping she'd forgive me. "This must be serious. You tell me everything." She said, walking over and hugging me. I hugged her back and pulled away, looking at Jason. "Get out." I whispered. He glared at me, but turned around and walked out. Amberly stared at the door before turning around and glaring at me. "You're a bitch. He didn't do anything to you. You lied so that you'd get attention." She nearly yelled at me. "No I didn't. He lied." I answered. "No he didn't. He's a nice guy, you just want attention." She yelled. "No I don't. I hate attention. That stupid bastard you like so much broke my heart." I yelled back. I stopped and looked at everyone. They all had wide eyes, except Soda and Johnny, since I'd already told them. "You're lying." She yelled before running out the door. I looked at the door and cried, again, before walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch. "Autumn, what do you mean, broke your heart?" Marie asked, sitting beside me. "A while ago I went out with him. I gave him my heart and he stomped on it." I answered. "You don't have to talk about it." Johnny said, sitting on my other side and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled against him and stopped crying.

"Autumn?" Marie asked. I jumped up. I'd fallen asleep, had it all been a nightmare? I looked up to see Johnny watching T.V. with my head in his lap. "How ya doing with the Jason thing?" Soda asked. Nope, not a nightmare. "Okay. How long have I been out?" I asked. "A couple of hours." Dally answered. I looked over to see Mel cuddled up in his lap. "Ugh. Crying is exhausting." I muttered, burying my face in Johnny's leg. He chuckled and put his arm on me. "Where's my sister?" I asked, worried she was upset. "She called and said that she's at Jason's and not to bother her. That you were a lying bitch. I told her to fuck a log." Marie answered. "You did what?" I screeched. "Sorry. She's like a sister to me too, but no one calls my friend a lier, or a bitch." Marie said. "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't tell my sis to screw a log." I said, burying my face in Johnny's leg again. I heard them laugh. "Jerks." I muttered. They kept laughing, then went back to watching T.V. They're all jerks sometimes, but so am I. So, hey, what ya gonna do?

They watched T.V. for a while, then decided they wanted to go out to eat. "I'm driving." I yelled, jumping up and grabbing my keys, which Soda was about to grab. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him before running out the door. I jumped in the car and turned it on, blasting the music as loud as it would go and waited for them. Shit. I needed to get dressed. I turned the car back off and ran back inside. "I need some clothes." I yelled, running in Johnny's room. I grabbed my pants and sighed. They were dirty still, but I didn't have anything else. Wait, yeah I did. I laughed and grabbed my shorts, throwing Johnny's off and sliding into mine before rummaging through his shirts. "Autumn, what are you doing?" Johnny laughed. I ran by him. "Trying to find a shirt since _someone_ ripped mine." I yelled, stopping in the living room. Everyone stared at me before laughing. "Shut up. You guys are idiots. He tore my shirt and I need one." I whined. Marie laughed harder and shook her head. "Don't think like that. That's not what happened. It was this morning when we left. The practically tore my shirt off. Wait. That just makes it worse." I groaned, I couldn't say anything without them thinking we had sex. So just to mess with them, I was gonna make it sound horrible. "Well, at least he didn't tear my pants, even though he almost did trying to get me out of them." I said, laughing when they stared at me. "Autumn. Don't tell them that." Johnny whined behind me. "Well, you did." I said. "Oh my God! You guys.." Marie trailed off, laughing. "I hope you used protection." Soda laughed. They kept teasing us. "Well, if you don't shut up, we'll keep you up at night." I smirked. They all shut up and stared at us. I turned to Johnny and laughed, his mouth was hanging open slightly. "Come on, Loverboy, I need a shirt." I said, still laughing.

"I _cannot_ believe you did that." Johnny whined when we were in his room. "Well, it _was _your idea. And it worked, so shut up." I said, going through his clothes. I found a black shirt that had a puppy on it, so I decided to put it on. I slipped out of the shirt I had on and turned around. "Plus, now they hopefully won't bother us." I said, slipping on the new shirt. I looked around and saw my Converses. "Yeah, but now they think we had sex." He whined. "What? Do you not want to have sex with me?" I growled, slipping on my shoes. "Yeah, of course I do, I just don't want them thinking we did when we didn't." He answered quickly. I stood and smiled at him. "Well, at least my friends will think I'm a ex-virgin now." I said, walking slowly toward him. He shook his head and turned around. _He's mad at me. _I thought. I looked at him and felt tears running down my face. He was mad that I had told them that. "Fine. I'll tell them that nothing happened." I said, my voice shaking. He turned to me. "Autumn, why are you crying? What did I do?" He asked, sounding upset. "Nothing. It's just that you seem mad that I told them we did that and act like it is a terrible thing to do with me." I sniffled. "Autumn, I'm not mad. And do you really think I don't want to? If you do then you are so wrong. All I want to do sometimes is tear your clothes off and make you mine." He said, coming toward me. "Really?" I asked, as I slowly stopped crying. "Yes. I love you and want you in every way." He whispered, right in front of me. "I do too." I said, leaning up and kissing him. He responded instantly and I moaned, leaning into him. "Guys! Come on." Dally yelled. We jumped apart and laughed. "Come on. You've got clothes on now and we don't want to keep them waiting." Johnny said, grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the door.

We argued about were to go for a while, but they finally agreed where they wanted to go. Since I'd let Soda drive, I ignored them all and curled up on Johnny's lap. He'd laughed and started rubbing my back, looking out the window. When we got to the restaurant, I jumped out. "Last one in has to pay." I yelled, running and scaring a family. I didn't care, I scared people a lot. That's just me. Everyone took off and kept pulling each other back, not wanting to pay. I waited by the entrance for them, and Ricky was the last there. "Ricky pays." I said, jumping up and down. Man, I was hyper. They stared at me and laughed. I just kept jumping. We went in and got our food, while Ricky grumbled about paying. I laughed and grabbed a drink.

When we were at our table, we started joking about stuff that was unimportant. I was nestled against Johnny, Mel was beside Dally, Marie was beside Soda, I wondered if they were dating yet, but wasn't sure, and Pony and Ricky were setting beside each other. I smiled at everyone and laughed at their jokes. l loved my friends, I may have only hung out with them for, like, three days but I still loved them. "I'll be right back." I said, standing up. "Where ya goin'?" Marie asked. "To pee." I answered. They all laughed. "What? It's natural to have to pee when you've drank a lot of soda." I said, then stopped. Soda was staring at me. We all laughed. "Sorry, I meant the drink, not you." I said to him, still laughing. "Good. You can't do anything like that with another guy." Johnny laughed. I shook my head and walked off.

When I got back, they were still joking about me drinking Soda. "How'd she do it man?" Dally asked, while everyone laughed. "Stop. She didn't drink me. How would you do that anyway?" Soda said. "Well, you'd have sex, and when you orgasm, you'd just.." I started and everyone laughed. Soda glared at me and crossed his arms. He was gonna pout. I laughed at everyone. We were a crazy bunch, but that's just how we roll. We joked about it a while longer, but stopped because Soda was about to leave. We apologized to him but still laughed. "Guys. It wasn't that funny." Soda whined when we didn't stop laughing. "Yes it is dude. She had sex with you, then drunk you, apparently." Dally laughed. "Who said anything about sex?" Johnny asked, sobering slightly. "She did. Remember? She said, 'Well, you'd have sex, and when you orgasm, you'd just...', then she got cut off." Dally laughed. "Wait a minute. She never had sex with anyone." Johnny said. "Never, huh? First, I thought she had sex with you. Second, she's a virgin?" Dally said loudly. I glared at him. Dammit. They didn't need to know if I had sex with anyone. "Well...um...uh..she...uh.." Johnny trailed off. I glared at them and blushed slightly. "Oh my gosh. She is a virgin." Soda said. "Shut up." I growled. "Autumn. You told Johnny? I thought you said you wasn't gonna tell anyone." Mel said. I glared at her and blushed more. The guys looked between me, my friends, and Johnny. "Well, I wasn't. But then we almost had sex and I kinda told him I'd never done it before. Now everyone knows." I huffed. They all stared at me and Johnny. We both blushed and glared at them. "You guys almost had sex! When?" Marie said loudly. "This morning. That's why he tore my my shirt. I was under him and he was trying to pull my shirt off. Why am I telling you this? You don't need a play by play." I said. Johnny blushed harder and the others laughed. "Oh my gosh. That was great. We got a play by play of what happened." Marie laughed, hitting the table. "No, you didn't. More happened before and after that." I said. They looked at me and leaned forward like they were expecting me to tell them. "Not gonna tell. But I will say I made Johnny moan first." I said, laughing when Johnny blushed harder and sunk down some. "Seriously? Johnny moaned first? That is the first time I've heard that." Soda laughed. Johnny glared at us and blushed even harder, if that was possible. "Oh, come on Johnny. You know you enjoyed it. I did." I laughed. "What if I didn't enjoy it?" Johnny smirked. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I told them." I said, smiling. "Don't you dare!" He said. I laughed. "If you didn't enjoy it, you wouldn't care." I said. He glared at me. "The answer is yes, I enjoyed it. Especially when you crawled on me and told me to ignore your friends." He laughed when I blushed. "You told him to ignore us?" Marie asked. "Yes, I was majorly turned on and so was he. I wasn't thinking strait. Then again, even if I was, I probably would have said it." I said. They stared at us and laughed. "Well, if you would of ignored us, you wouldn't be a virgin." Mel said. "Maybe I should've." I said, glaring at them. They laughed at me and kept making fun of us.

We left a little while later. They were still laughing at me and Johnny. When we got in the car, I kissed Johnny, causing him to moan. "Oh, we get to see a re-enactment." Marie yelled. "Take us somewhere that there's an open area and I can show you _exactly_ what happened." I laughed, kissing him again. He pulled at my shirt, but I stopped him. "Johnny. Not in the car with everyone here." I groaned. "Don't mind us. We need to see a little action sometimes." Marie said. I shook my head and kissed Johnny again. This time _I_ tugged on _his_ shirt. I slipped it over his head and kissed him again, with him pulling at my shirt. "Guys. I don't need to see this." Pony groaned, looking out the window. I laughed before kissing Johnny again. He pulled my shirt up and spread his hands out over my back. I moaned and sunk against him. He kept pulling at my shirt until he had it over my head. "Guys, stop or the cops are gonna stop us and arrest you." Marie yelled. We ignored her and kept kissing. Johnny unbuttoned my shorts and unzipped them, trying to pull them off. "We don't need to see this." Mel yelled. "They won't listen. We both know Autumn's stubborn." Marie said. I started trying to wiggle out of my shorts when Johnny stopped me. "Autumn. There's other people here and I don't want them to see this. You're mine and mine alone. No one else gets to see you like this." Johnny panted. "But Johnny. I need you." I whined, kissing him. He pulled away. "Autumn. Please don't make this any harder. I need you too, but I don't want anyone to see." Johnny groaned. I huffed and leaned back, zipping up my shorts and buttoning them. I grabbed my shirt and slid it on before sitting on Johnny's lap and crossing my arms. If I was thinking strait, I knew I'd want the same thing, but if it'd been any other guy, they'd have done it without thinking about it. Most guys just wanted to get in girls pants. Not Johnny, he wanted it to be special, and I loved him more for it.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. He inhaled and I shivered. I leaned into him and turned around slightly. "Johnny, I love you." I whispered. I felt him smile against my neck. "I love you too." He said into my hair. I loved the sound of that on his lips. I sighed, it was great being with Johnny. He knew what to do to make my knees weak and make me feel happy.

We got to the house and I jumped out. I turned and smiled at everyone. "What are you smiling about?" Soda asked. I shook my head and turned toward the house. I ran toward the door. "I have the key, you're not gonna...Hey, where's my key?" Soda yelled. I grinned and held it up. Soda glared at me while I unlocked the door. "You stole my key?" Soda asked, smiling. "Yep. Wondered how long it'd take you to notice. I took it on the way there, toward the beginning." I grinned at him, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two beers. I walked into the living room and fell on the couch, throwing my legs over Johnny and handing him a beer. He shook his head and grabbed the beer, popping the cap off. "No beer for me?" Dally asked, smiling. "Yeah, it's in the fridge." I smiled. "Well, you got Johnny one, will you get me one?" He asked, giving me a puppy face. "Sure, here." I said, handing him mine. He looked at me before slowly taking it. I leaned forward and snatched Johnny's, taking a sip and giving it back. "You're just gonna let her take your beer?" Soda asked. "She got it, she can have some." He answered, flipping through the channels. I smiled, grabbing the remote and turning it back the Spongebob. Everyone groaned and I smiled. Not only did I love this show, I got to torture everyone by watching it. I smiled at them before turning to Johnny. He was staring at the T.V. I smiled and started watching it, laughing and hearing Johnny laugh right with me. I heard everyone laugh sometimes.

"Okay, Autumn's right. This is kinda funny. I like Spongebob, he's an idiot, but funny." Soda said, laughing at something Spongebob did. "See? Soda agrees. It's a great show." I said, looking at everyone. "I like it. Spongebob and Patrick are always doing stuff and getting hurt or just being idiots." Johnny laughed. I loved him more and more every time he spoke, he always knew what to say and told the truth. "Well, they don't count. They laugh at everything." Marie huffed. "No they don't. They laugh at funny stuff." I said, laughing when Spongebob fell on his face. I heard Johnny and Soda laugh too, so I smiled at Marie and stuck my tongue out. She flipped me off. "It's a kid show. It's not like it can have the stuff you guys like in it. They can't put sex, violence, cussing, or anything like that in it. That is the only reason you don't like it." I grinned. They shook their heads, but watched it anyway. I reached over and grabbed Dally's beer, drinking some. I smiled at him before handing it back. He mumbled about me drinking it, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

After about an hour of Spongebob, we all decided to go outside. As soon as we opened the door, we saw my sister. She glared at me. "Jason says he's sorry for being a jerk. He had too many beers and wasn't thinking." She said loudly and angrily. I glared at her, feeling tears running down my face. "I don't care. He's pissed at me, always will be, because that night so long ago when I wouldn't have sex with him. It's his fault I haven't went out with anyone for so long. I've always been scared I'd get my heart broken again. I could have been with Johnny before now, but was too scared to even talk about anything like that with him. Jason ruined everything for me. He's the reason I almost killed myself that night you saw me with my knife about to cut my wrist." I yelled, turning around to run, but stopping when I saw everyone's faces. They were staring at me. Shit, I just told them that I'd just about killed myself. I looked at Johnny and ran out the door, shoving past my sister.

I ran for what felt like hours, only stopping because my foot got caught on a root and tripped me. I laid on the ground crying for a long time before standing and walking farther. I could never face my friends, they'd think I was psycho. I felt my phone vibrate. I lifted it and saw Johnny's smiling face. It was a picture I'd taken that morning. One of us smiling and goofing off. I answered the phone to a very worried Johnny. "Autumn. Oh my God. I was so scared. Where are you? You can't just say you need to be alone or that I don't need to know." He said, I could hear the trace of tears in his voice. He must have been the one I kept ignoring. "Johnny, I'm not sure where I am. I'm sorry about running, but I-I..." I trailed off, breaking into tears again. "Autumn. Tell me what's around you. I need to find you, I don't want to live without you." Johnny whispered. "There's a bunch of trees. Wait, I can see light. Hold on." I said, stepping through the trees into the clearing we'd been in earlier. "Johnny, I'm a the clearing. The one from this morning." I said, happy that I wasn't lost. "I'm coming to get you." He said. I heard muffled voices. "Autumn. I'm so glad you're not lost. You're like my sister and I couldn't lose you." Soda said. I could hear the quiver in his voice and smiled. "Soda, I love you like a brother. I couldn't live without you, Dally, my friends, my family, or Johnny." I cried. "Good. Marie and Mel have been threatening to kill us if we didn't find you. I felt like threatening people too, but decided against it. Marie threw a knife at me and told me to find her friend or that knife would be hitting me next time." He said. I grinned. "You guys are coming to get me, right?" I asked. "Of course." He answered. "Autumn. You're an idiot. You shouldn't have run off. You know we can't loose you." Mel said. "I couldn't loose you guys either." I answered. "Well good. I just about killed Soda just to find you, so you better be happy about not being lost forever." Marie yelled. "I'm so glad you didn't kill Soda. He's my brother now." I said, laughing quietly. "What about me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Dally asked. "Of course you do. You're like an annoying brother that protects me when I need it. You get mad and fight with me, but will always be there to protect me." I said, smiling and wishing I could hug them all. "Thanks. You're like my annoying sister that makes me feel like I belong." Dally answered. "Thanks. I feel so special to you guys." I said, smiling wider. "Hey, Autumn. You know I love you like a sister and I was just so worried that I'd lost you." Ricky cried. "Good, you've been like a brother to me since the day we met." I said, grinning. "You're my sister through my brother, but also because I love you. You protect me and take care of me. You always make sure that I'm okay. And when we fight, you're careful not to hurt me. I love you for all you do for me." Pony said. I smiled. I was starting to wonder if he wanted to talk to me. "I love you too, Pony. You're my brother, my friend and a very specially person to me. You alway make sure I'm okay and help me when I need it. Thank you for caring about me." I finished in a whisper. I heard him sigh and heard more muffled voices. "Hey, it's Johnny again. When you ran, your sister left. I'm so sorry she did that, but she still thinks you just want attention. I'm glad you now know we all love you and want to let you know that we're almost there. And when I get there, you are going know exactly how much we love you." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "You guys are gonna know how much I love you too." I smiled.

A few minutes later they pulled up. They didn't even wait for the car to stop. They were out and running toward me before I even realized they were there. I took off toward them and fell into Soda's arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran. I was just so upset and scared. I didn't want you to know some of that stuff." I cried. "It's okay. We know. We don't think any less of you because of it." Soda said, hugging me tightly before passing me to Marie. "You idiot. I was scared your retarded ass wasn't coming back." She said, hugging me then letting me go to Mel. "Autumn, you're my best friend. I couldn't loose you." She cried, pulling me toward her before passing me to Dally. "You are definitely my annoying little sister to protect." He mumbled, crushing me to him before handing me off to Ricky. "Autumn, I couldn't loose you. You've been my best friend since we were little." He cried, burying his face in my neck, crushing me against him before releasing me. I turned to Pony and grabbed him. "Autumn, you're my sister and friend. I couldn't loose you." He mumbled, holding me to him. He held me a little longer before releasing me. I turned around to find Johnny right there. He started crying before grabbing me and hold me against him. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't ever do that again. If you'd have been lost or something, I would have died." He said before leaning back and kissing me. I pulled back after a minute. "I love you too. You're my everything." I said, holding him against me. We stood like that a few minutes before I pulled away and looked at everyone. I reached out and grabbed Pony and Soda, who were the closest, pulling them toward us and hugging them too. After a moment, I felt the others close in around us. _This_ was a family. _We_ were a family. "I love all of you guys. You know that, right?" I said, crying again. "Yes, we know. We love you too." Pony said.

After a while we went back home, and no one would let me out of their sight. "Guys, quit watching me. I'm not gonna run away again." I said, looking at all of them. "We believe you. We just want to make sure you're okay." Ricky said. "Seriously? You can't let me go anywhere without someone with me. That's making sure I'm okay and not that you think I'm gonna run away?" I asked, looking at Ricky. "Yeah. Sorry, but you're one of us now, we don't want anything to happen to you." Soda said, looking at me. I shook my head and leaned against Johnny. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. I snuggled closer and yawned. "You seem tired. Want to go to bed?" He asked. I nodded and stood up, but Johnny picked me up and carried me. "I can walk." I mumbled, closing my eyes and cuddling closer to him. "I know you can, but you seem tired and I don't want you to run into something." He whispered. I shook my head and smiled. This was how I wanted to live.

Johnny sat me on the bed and pulled off my shoes. "You gonna sleep in shorts or you want me to take them off too?" He asked, smiling. "Take 'em off." I mumbled. He took them off and smiled at me. I smiled back and laid down, watching as he took his shirt off and slipped into bed. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. At first it was just an innocent kiss, but then I deepened it. It felt like I hadn't kissed him in years and I needed the comfort of him. He moaned and leaned closer, putting his body right against mine. I moaned, he felt so good. He rolled me under him, never breaking the kiss, and pulled at my shirt. We both moaned and I arched toward him, allowing him to pull my shirt up. He pulled at it until it was over my head and kissed my stomach. He looked up and smiled at me, kissing my stomach again and pulling a moan from me. "Pants off. Now." I said, pulling him above me and unbuttoning them. He laughed and stood, pulling them off before crawling back over me. I ran my hands over his chest and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips and I smiled in return. "I love you." I moaned, arching closer when he ran his hand up my side. "I love you more." He moaned against my neck. I smiled and gasped when he kissed my neck, sucking slightly. "Johnny." I moaned, pulling him away. "What?" He panted. I smiled before kissing his neck, which caused him to moan and press closer. I gasped, every part of my body was on fire with his touch.

"Hey, guys..." Dally trailed off. "I thought you were tired." He practically yelled, causing Johnny to jump away from me. "Hey, what's going on in h..." I heard Pony trail off. I looked over to see everyone standing there, staring at us. "Shit." I mumbled, grabbing the blanket and covering myself up. "You do know you're suppose to knock, right?" I growled. They all just stared at me and Johnny. "You guys were seriously...I mean I thought you said...I mean...She's a virgin!" Soda finally yelled. "Well, uh, she's the one who started." Johnny answered shyly. They all looked at me questioningly. "Yes. I did. I thought I was lost and hated myself for never showing him how much I loved him. So, I wanted too." I growled, jumping out of bed. They all just stared at me. "Unless you plan on running off again, I don't see why you'd want to show him." Ricky mumbled. I glared at him. "Because I love him and wanted him to be my first. He's the sweetest guy ever and deserves to be happy, like I do. Marie and Mel have always told me that my first should be the one I loved the most. So guess what? I love Johnny the most." I yelled. Marie and Mel's mouth fell open. They looked between me and Johnny and grinned. "Oh my gosh. Our little girl is growing up so fast." Marie said, pretending to cry. I glared at them. "I am _not _your little girl. I'm only a little younger that you." I pouted. I looked to see Johnny grinning. "What are you grinning about, Loverboy?" I asked. "What? Oh, nothing." He grinned wider. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, sorry, but now I'm turned off. Can't do it." I muttered, crawling back in bed. "I can make you want to." He said, walking slowly toward the bed. I squealed and crawled farther away. "Guys, not cool. We are still _right _here." Mel yelled, causing us to jump. I grinned at them. "You could join us." I said, joking around. "Um, no. I do _not _want to have sex with more than one person." Dally said. I looked at Johnny and laughed. He glared at everyone, daring them to agree. "Oh, I'll do it. I need some action." Marie yelled. "WHAT!?" Everyone yelled. She laughed at us. "I'm just kidding. I may not be a virgin, but I am _not _having a threesome with anyone. The only person I feel like having sex with is Soda." She said, then paused, looking at Soda. His mouth was open and he was staring at her. "I mean...well...yeah, sorry." She said, blushing. I jumped out of bed. "I knew you wanted to fuck him." I yelled, jumping up and down and clapping my hands. Everyone turned to look at me. "Really?" They all said. "Yep. I wasn't positive, but I had a strong feeling she liked Soda. Now I know I was right." I squealed. "I like you too, but sex is out of the question right now." Soda said, putting his arm around Marie. She squealed and jumped up and down. "I feel so lonely now." Pony said. "Aw, don't worry. The right girl is out there." I said, putting my arm around him. He grinned and hugged me, kissing my head. "You truly are a sister. You always try to make me feel better." He mumbled, holding me tightly for a moment. "Hey. No touchy the naked girl." Marie yelled suddenly. I jumped away from Pony and looked at her. What was she talking about? Oh my God, I didn't have any clothes on. I jumped behind Johnny, who was pretty much naked too, and hid. "I totally forgot I don't have anything on besides a bra and panties. Johnny, you should have told me to put something on." I groaned, burying my face in his back. "Well, I have basically nothing on. You could've mentioned it to me too." He said, grabbing his shorts and putting them on. "Hand me that shirt." I said, trying to grab the puppy shirt. He gave it to me and I put it on, wrapping my arms around my self. I loved that shirt. Johnny laughed and hugged me. "Like that shirt, huh?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him back. "Guys. Back to the problem at hand. Pony needs a girlfriend." Mel said. "Hey! What about me?" Ricky pouted. "You both need girlfriends." I muttered. "Oh, I know. Pick me, pick me." Marie yelled. "What?" I asked. "Kristina, she likes Ricky." Marie yelled, clapping her hands. "Do you know her?" I asked, looking at Ricky. He thought for a second and smiled. "Yeah. She's awesome. And she likes Greasers. She likes everyone." Ricky grinned. I looked at Marie. "Ya got her number?" I asked. "Yep." She called her and waited. "Hey, it's Marie. I got someone for you to talk to." She squealed before tossing the phone to Ricky. "Um, hey Kristina, it's Ricky. I was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" He asked, then pulled the phone away from his ear. I could hear her squeal. "How about tomorrow, after school...Great, see ya then." He said before hanging up and grinning. I looked at Pony and grinned. "Do you know a girl named Selena?" I asked. He nodded and grinned at me. "Yeah. We hang out at school sometimes." He said. "Good, I'm calling her and you're gonna talk to her." I grinned, pulling out my phone. I called and waited. "Hey Autumn. What is it?" She asked when she answered. "You know that boy you're always talking about?" I asked. "Pony? What about him?" She asked hesitantly. "He's right here and wants to talk to you." I said happily. "Really?" She squealed. "Yep, here he is." I said, handing the phone to Pony. "Hey Sel...Yeah...I wanted to know if you wanted to go out after school tomorrow?...Great, thanks." He said, hanging up and grinning. "I love you Autumn. Thank you _so _much." He said, hugging me. "Don't mention it. Now, everyone out." I said, releasing Pony.

After everyone left, I turned to Johnny and grinned. "Autumn, no. It's too late now. We have school tomorrow." He sighed. "Oh, come on. It'll only take, like, what, an hour or two." I grinned. "No. Autumn. Not. Now." He said, moving away. I huffed and flopped on the bed. He wasn't going to be any fun. Johnny leaned over me and put his hands on either side of my head. "Babe, do you really want to do it right now? It's not the right time. Maybe that's what them coming in meant. Maybe we're not ready." He said, kissing me softly. "I've been ready since the first time we kissed." I mumbled. "No, you haven't. Those are just hormones." He said, kissing my cheek. "No, I've wanted to be with you since then. I always will." I muttered, tilting my head to the side so he could kiss my neck. "I know that's what you think, but it's not real. Your hormones are what's doing it, not your heart or mind." He mumbled, kissing the other side of my neck. "Well, either way, I want you." I said, grabbing his head and crushing my lips against his. He put one hand on my hip and the other behind my head, angling me so he could kiss me better. I moaned and pushed against him, trying to make him want me. "Autumn, it's not gonna work." He laughed against my lips before kissing me again. "Well, stop kissing me and turning me on, and I won't try. If you don't, then either we're gonna end up having sex, or arguing." I mumbled against his lips. He pulled back. "Okay. No more kissing." He muttered, shaking his head. "What, why?" I whined. He looked at me strangely. "You just said to stop or we'd end up having sex or arguing." He said, laughing. "I don't want you to stop though. I was hoping you wouldn't care and we'd..." I was cut off by his lips. He kissed me again and I smiled. "I win?" I asked, pushing my tongue into his mouth. "Half and half. We kiss, but no sex. Or arguing." He said, smiling and pushing his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, arching closer. I heard him moan and felt him push down on me. I smiled, if we weren't gonna have sex, why was he pushing against me? I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close as I could get. "Autumn. We can't." Johnny moaned, sounding out of breath. "Yes, we can. I want to and you want to. The only problem is that you won't." I moaned, pressing closer and enticing another moan from him. At this rate, I'd have him agreeing in no time.

I grabbed his arms and flipped us over, so I was straddling his waist, never breaking the kiss. "You don't know how much I want to right now. It...Gosh, Autumn, give me a chance to finish...It's just that I don't think you're ready." He groaned, flipping us back over. "I'm ready, Johnny, I'm _so _ready." I moaned, kissing him and pushing closer. I gasped, he was definitely turned on. I pulled back and grinned, he wasn't lying. "Well, I know you're not lying about wanting it." I giggled. "Shut up and let me kiss you, you little witch." He groaned, kissing me. I moaned and pulled at the his shorts. Man, he wasn't letting me get a good grip on them. "Johnny...Please." I begged. "Autumn, not now. I will roll over and go to sleep if you don't quit begging." He threatened, so I stopped, sort of. "Johnny, at least let me feel you, skin against skin. That's all I'm asking now." I begged, giving a little whine. He huffed, but took his shorts off before crawling back above me. I ran the tips of my fingers over his chest, making him moan and tug at my shirt. I leaned up so he could pull it off and kissed his chest. "You're mine. From here on out, if another girl touches you in an intimate way, I will kill them." I growled, biting his neck lightly. He moaned and pressed his body against mine. "And you're mine. If a guy touches you in anyway but a friendly way, I'll kill them." He moaned, biting my neck. I shivered, this was how life was suppose to be. Johnny reached behind me and tried to undo my bra, but I stopped him. "Johnny, you said no." I moaned, wishing I didn't stop him. "Autumn. I know what I said, I just want more of a connection." He groaned, twisting his hand out of mine and undoing my bra. I shivered, letting him slip it off. "You're amazing, Johnny. You said no, but you're doing more than just kissing." I moaned, kissing him and nibbling on his lip. He moaned and flipped us over. I was above him now and he was kissing me, biting my lip and neck. I moaned, it felt great to be with Johnny. He reached down and pulled at my panties, but I stopped him. "Johnny, if they come off, more is gonna happen than just kissing." I moaned. He groaned and kept tugging, while I kept pulling them up. Finally, they tore. "Dammit, Johnny. I don't have anymore. What am I gonna wear now." I whined. He grinned and looked at me. "Nothing." He laughed. I shook my head and stood up, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around me.

"MARIE! COME HERE PLEASE!" I yelled out the door. I heard six sets of footsteps. I stepped back, knowing they were just gonna come right in. "What is it?" Marie asked, looking at me. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that all I had on was a blanket. "Well, _someone _just tore my underwear. You know where I can get some more?" I asked. Everyone laughed and Johnny blushed. "Sorry, Autumn. But it was your fault." Johnny said. My mouth fell open. "How? Did I tell you to tear them? No, so how is it my fault?" I asked, spinning to face him. "Well, you wouldn't stop kissing me and I kind of lost my mind for a moment." He grinned. I stuck tongue out and turned to face everyone, who was trying to keep their laughter in. "Well, you know what? I'm not going to kiss you anymore then. If something is always torn off my body, no more kissing." I said, turning to grin at him. He stared at me with his mouth hanging open. "WHAT!? You're not gonna kiss him. You won't last. Every time we turn around, you dumb-asses are making-out." Marie all but yelled. "Now that was offensive." Pony laughed. I flipped him off while glaring at Marie. "You're a bitch sometime, you know that? I can last. I don't _have _to kiss him, it just feels good to, until he tears my clothes off. You kiss Soda, not that he'd be as good of a kisser as Johnny, but still, kiss him and tell me you don't want to kiss him every time you see him." I said, glaring at her. "Hey! I am as good of a kisser as Johnny." Soda said, sounding offended. "Well, to me, kissing you'd be like kissing my brother, since I've claimed you as such. I still love you though." I smiled at Soda. "Dude, I'm a much better kisser than either of you." Dally grinned. I glared at him. "Oh no you are not. Johnny is the best kisser out of all of you. Now could I please get some underwear." I yelled. Marie shook her head before walking off. She came back with some underwear, thankfully. "Thank you. Now all of you turn around so I can get dressed, or you can watch." I grinned at them. "I'll be damned if they do." Johnny growled, glaring at them. They laughed and shook their head before turning around.

I threw the blanket at Johnny before pulling them on and grabbing my bra. "You can turn around now." I said, sliding my shirt on. "No pants?" Dally asked. I shook my head. "I don't wear pants to bed, they're so uncomfortable." I said. "I want a girl like that. No pants, easier to get them out of their clothes." Dally laughed while Mel slapped him in the back of the head. "That is _so _not gonna happen. I wear shorts to bed and am not having sex with you right now." She growled, which caused us to laugh. "Okay, go to bed guys. I'm tired." Johnny yawned. "Me too. Go away." I yawned, turning and jumping on the bed beside Johnny. "Close the door on the way out." I mumbled. Johnny laughed and pulled me close to him. "I love you. Good night." He mumbled. "Night, love you too." I said, snuggling closer.


End file.
